Dulce venganza
by Mimita93
Summary: Damon Salvatore, huérfano y pirata, quiere vengarse por lo que Grayson Gilbert le hizo antaño a su familia. Y lo hará de la forma que más le duele a un padre...
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez! Os traigo el nuevo fic sobre piratas como ya os dije. Me encanta volver por fin :) Bueno, solo deciros que espero que os guste y cumpla vuestras expectativas (o las supere) y avisaros de que voy a escribir el fic en primera persona, por probar y hacer algo nuevo, si no os gusta como queda o como lo voy haciendo, avisarme y vuelvo a la tercera persona ;)

Otra cosa, os gusta la idea de ver los don puntos de vista y saber lo que piensan los dos protas? O preferís que todo sea desde el punto de vista de Elena? Un besooo y gracias de nuevo por estar ahí :)

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**Advertencias**: Universo alternativo. Todos son humanos  
**Disclamer**: Los personajes perteneces a L.J Smith y al canal CW  
**Notas de autor:** Sorry si las descripciones de la ambientación, la ropa y todo eso no es exacta a la época, hago lo que puedo!

**Prólogo**

\- ¡Juega conmigo! Por favor, por favor, por favooor.- Le rogaba su pequeña hermana mientras él intentaba descansar.

\- No.- Respondía, continuando con su lectora e ignorando a la pequeña.

\- Por favor, Damon. Solo un poquito.- Siguió ella, molestándolo.

\- He dicho que no.- Repitió por enésima vez.- Ve a pintar, o a leer, o a montar, pero a mi déjame en paz.

\- Vamos papá, dile que juegue conmigo.- Le lloró a su padre. Damon resopló, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería si le ponía ojitos de cordero degollado a su padre.

Su pequeña e insoportable hermana tiraba de la manga de la camisa de su padre con insistencia y pataleaba para que le obligaran a jugar con ella de nuevo. A él no le apetecía contentar a su caprichosa hermana.

\- Venga, Damon ¿Por qué no juegas con Jenna?.- Le pidió su padre. Él se estiró en el sofá y colocó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre sus ojos, ignorándolos.

\- ¿Y por qué no juegas tú con ella?.- Le contestó.

\- No seas así, Damon.- susurró su madre, poniéndose junto a su lado, alzando el libro de su vista y sonriéndole con amor.- Ella solo quiere jugar contigo ¿no ves cómo te admira? Hace lo que sea para que le hagas caso…

Él suspiró con resignación. Al igual que su padre no podía negarle nada a su hermana, él no podía negarse a hacer nada que su madre le pidiera. Mujeres.- pensó cansinamente. Se levantó del sofá y miró a su hermana con burla.

\- Tú empiezas, enana.- Ella sonrió con alegría y corrió fuera de la vista de todos.

Unos segundos después se escuchó su voz desde la distancia, contando en alto para que a su hermano mayor le diera tiempo a esconderse de ella.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4…- Gritaba ella.

Damon miró a sus padres, ellos le sonrieron con complicidad. Su madre le señaló la chimenea, la cual podía cerrarse, escondiéndole de la vista de cualquiera que le buscara. Allí nadie lo encontraría. Él corrió a esconderse y permaneció hasta que su hermana pequeña terminó de contar y fue a buscarle.

\- Ya voy.- Le avisó la pequeña y salió corriendo hacia el salón.

Cuando llegó, preguntó a sus padres varias veces entre susurros dónde estaba su hermano, pero ellos no soltaban prenda. Reían y observaba a la niña que hacía lo posible por encontrar a Damon.

Mientras ella lo buscaba, unos hombres armados irrumpieron en la sala donde la familia se encontraba.

El padre de Damon se levantó haciéndoles frente y colocó a su familia tras él. Damon permaneció a la espera, pudiendo observar todo lo que ocurría, no sabiendo qué hacer.

\- Gilbert.- Pronunció con cuidado.- ¿Cómo osas irrumpir en mi casa?.- Su padre le obstaculizaba la visión y no podía ver con exactitud al agresor.

\- Para eso he venido, Salvatore. Por tu casa, tus posesiones, tu riqueza.

\- ¿Buscas dinero? Te daré el que quieras, pero deja a mi familia en paz.- Aquel hombre comenzó a reír y se adentró más en el salón, invadiendo su espacio, seguido de otro grupo de hombres que lo respaldaban.

\- Ya me han ofrecido todo el que necesito para hacer esto. Créeme, he hecho un buen trato.

\- Eres un maldito caza recompensas.

\- Y por eso estoy bien pagado, Salvatore.

\- Coge lo que quieras, mátame a mi si es lo que deseas, pero por favor, mis hijos. Ten piedad de ellos.- Le suplicó, adelantándose, intentando proteger a su familia.- Solo son unos niños.

\- Papi.- Escuchó Damon decir a su hermana pequeña. Él seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar, rezando para que no ocurriera nada.

\- Eso no forma parte de mi acuerdo. Lo siento.- Le dijo, atravesándole rápidamente una espada en el pecho.

Damon entró en shock, sintió la herida de su padre en su propio pecho, como le dejaba sin oxígeno igual que a él, como lo mataba. Su padre lo miró, no sabía si estaba observándole a él directamente, mirándolo a los ojos, no sabía si en verdad lo veía a él claramente o solo la puerta de la chimenea cerrada y quiso salir de su escondite, defender a su familia de su atacante, pero la mirada de su padre moribundo no le dejó reaccionar. Le advirtió que no saliera, que permaneciera donde estaba, que siguiera vivo. Damon vio a su familia caer delante de sus ojos uno a uno y luchó para quedarse donde estaba, con el miedo asfixiándole y la impotencia calando en sus huesos.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?.- Entró en la habitación otra persona, seguida de más hombres, interrumpiendo al que acaba de asesinar a su padre delante de sus ojos.

\- Suéltame, hermano. Esto lo hago por ambos.

\- No te equivoques, esto lo haces por ti. Suéltalas.

\- No, acabaré con el trabajo. Con lo que me van a pagar por esto, viviremos bien mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Estás loco! Esto no es necesario, mírala.- Le pidió señalando a su pequeña hermana.- Solo es una niña.- Forcejearon un segundo. El recién llegado intentó quitarle el arma al agresor, pero el otro fue más fuerte y disparó.

Su madre gritó. Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza, se tapó los oídos para no escuchar a su hermana llorar, a su madre sufrir, para no ver el cadáver de su padre, el hombre que siempre había admirado, caído. Alguien volvió a disparar, aquello le congeló el corazón, sabía a quién habían herido, a quién se habían llevado esa vez. Y como un niño asustado, se quedó dónde estaba.

\- Falta el chico.- Susurró alguien.- Hay que encontrarlo.

\- Muerto o no, nunca volverá.- Contestó el asesino, seguro de lo que decía.

Damon solamente juró vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a su familia.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El estómago me dio un vuelco, rodé sobre la cama y mi frente golpeó duro contra algo, lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás, con un dolor profundo que me taladró la cabeza. Me toqué con cuidado donde me dolía y mis dedos se mancharon con un líquido caliente y espeso que caía sobre una de mis cejas, supe que estaba sangrando. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Fui levemente consciente al principio de que se oían golpes, estruendos y gritos, pero poco a poco los oí más alto, más grande, aquello sonaba como si un rayo se acabara de estrellar contra nosotros y amenazara con quemarnos vivos. Mientras trataba de incorporarme, la puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltándome. Liz, mi dama de compañía, entró en la habitación alterada y sudorosa, iluminando la estancia con una vela, que colaboró con la escasa luz que la plateada luna de la noche dejaba pasar en mi alcoba.

\- ¡Piratas!.- Gritó para que pudiera escucharla por encima de los demás ruidos que se oían sobre nuestras cabezas.

\- Algo chochó contra el barco fuertemente y dimos un bamboleo, yo tropecé perdiendo el equilibrio y me sujeté como pude al brazo que me tendía.

\- ¡Tienes que darte prisa!.- Me decía, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- Le pregunté haciéndome oír. Mi cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas y mis pies parecían de mantequilla sobre el frío suelo de madera.

Si de verdad había piratas y nos estaban abordando teníamos que huir antes de que nos encontraran, o estaríamos perdidas.

\- Elena, están tomando el barco.- Me dijo, sin perder los nervios ni un solo segundo, consiguiendo sacarme de mi estupor. Algo que envidiaba, ya que yo no podía siquiera reaccionar.

Me di cuenta por primera vez de las cosas que Liz llevaba en ambas manos: una de ellas era una capa de hombre que echó sobre mi cuerpo medio desnudo, ocultándolo. Me recogió el pelo con rapidez en un rodete y colocó un gran sombrero que ocultaba mi rostro después, también de hombre. Hizo que me sentara en la cama y comenzó a abrocharme los cordones de unas pesadas y oscuras botas que tampoco conocía. Mi mente seguía embotonada y no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… Se suponía que iba a ser un viaje seguro y ¡Por Dios! Estábamos lejos estar en pleno océano y era muy raro que piratas atacasen en una situación parecida si la carga no valía la pena.

Ellos solo actuaban con el propósito de robar una carga valiosa, exigir rescate por los pasajeros o convertirlos en esclavos y apoderarse la nave saqueada. ¿Pero qué querrían unos piratas de una pequeña nave que no portaba valor alguno? No había nada entre esas paredes que pudiera considerarse valioso, ni un pasajero que pudiera permitirse pedir un rescate y el pequeño barco apenas podía mantenerse erguido.

Liz me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me dio una fina daga que me hizo esconder entre los pliegues del abrigo, yo asentí en silencio y cuando tiró de mí, obligué a mi cuerpo que se moviera y fuera tras ella.

Salimos por la puerta deprisa, intentando llegar a cubierta y nos chocamos con varios tripulantes armados que corrían en la misma dirección.

\- ¡Es La Muerte!.- Gritó uno de ellos.- La Muerte nos está abordando.

\- Entonces estamos perdidos.- Murmuró otro, pasando junto a mí.

Yo no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al escuchar aquel nombre. Aquella nave pirata era conocida como el terror de los mares, ningún barco había conseguido salir ileso de sus redes y su capitán era conocido como un hombre sin corazón, cuya tripulación arrasaba y robaba todo lo que encontraban a su paso, fieles bajo sus órdenes. Se decía que ni siquiera el mismo Poseidón podría con ellos. Nunca, nadie, escapaba.

La puerta se abrió y el viento se coló bajo la capa que llevaba como un chorro de agua fría helándome los huesos, sentí un escalofrío y me estremecí violentamente, siendo consciente por fin de que no llevaba nada más que un fino camisón bajo mi abrigo y que tenía que huir antes de que me atraparan o estaría perdida.

Salimos a la fría noche, el mar golpeando contra nuestro pequeño barco, siendo eclipsados por uno más grande, más fuerte, más rápido, que intentaba hacerse con nosotros. Varios marineros nos escoltaron por la cubierta, tratando de llegar a un pequeño bote que descansaba sobre ésta y que era la única forma de la que disponíamos para lograr huir, mientras los piratas estaban entretenidos en abordarnos y robarnos.

\- ¡A la mujer!.- Gritó uno de ellos, empujando a otro hacia mi.- ¡Proteged a la mujer, que salga de aquí ilesa!

Reconocí al afable capitán que me había dado la bienvenida a su barco un par de días antes y que trataba de girar el barco, con las manos sobre el timón e intentar salvar a su tripulación de las temibles garras de La Muerte.

Salí despedida y mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, despellejándolas. La Muerte golpeó contra nosotros y consiguió por fin su objetivo, abordarnos. Liz ayudó a ponerme en pie y un segundo después vi varios hombres prácticamente volar sobre nuestras cabezas, caer con agilidad sobre cubierta, desplegándose y ocupando cada rincón de la misma, cercándonos, dejándonos sin salida.

Uno de los marineros tiró de mí y me vi separada de Liz, ella estaba en una punta y yo caminaba hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba, el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho y sentía el blusón pegado a mi como si fuera una segunda piel, estaba exhausta y a la vez tenía los cinco sentidos alerta.

\- No dejes que te atrapen.- Me gritó ella.- No dejes que te vean.

Con la adrenalina como única forma de mantenerme en pie, me obligué a continuar sin ella. Aquel hombre descubrió el bote que había estado tapado bajo una manta y comenzó a bajarlo por la borda, conmigo en su interior. Estaba sola. Aterrada.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar que de esa manera podría salvarme, una mano grande y fuerte tiró de mí, subiéndome de nuevo a cubierta, donde comenzaba a estallar una pequeña guerra. Oí disparos, lamentaciones, desgarros y cortes salvajes. Me tapé los oídos y miré hacia el suelo, como Liz me había indicado antes de que me separaran de ella. Vi al hombre que había intentado salvarme agonizar, intentando quitarse una espada que tenía atravesada por el pecho. Él me miró y con lágrimas en los ojos le agradecí en silencio por su valentía.

El otro hombre, el que había acabado con mi única esperanza de escapar, tiró de mí al momento siguiente y me hizo arrodillarme junto a otros tripulantes que formaban un grupo esperando una decisión de los piratas. Liz estaba demasiado lejos de mí, ella solo me miró con pesar y agachó la cabeza cuando uno de los piratas le apuntó con un arma de fuego. Yo ahogué un grito e hice lo mismo que ella cuando el mismo hombre se acercó a mí. Vi sus botas permanecer delante unos segundos y después caminó lejos de mi vista.

Todo quedó en silencio un minuto que se me antojó eterno, hasta que solo se pudo escuchar unos pasos que golpeaban la madera con fuerza, haciéndose oír sobre el viento y la marea, que gritaba a nuestro alrededor. Yo mantenía mi cabeza agachada, mis ojos mirando el suelo, el sombrero cubriendo mi rostro y el abrigo mi cuerpo, tal como Liz había previsto por si ocurría una situación parecida. Ahora solo tenía que mantenerme quieta y callada, esperando pasar desapercibida. Prefería morir junto al resto de marineros a que se dieran cuenta de que era una mujer y sufrir un destino peor.

\- Busco a una mujer.- Oí decir alto y claro en un perfecto inglés.- Sé que viajaba a bordo de éste barco.- Dijo el mismo hombre, caminando sobre la cubierta. Su voz me dio escalofríos. Lo oí caminar a través del ruido que hacían sus botas al pisar el suelo, se paró justo delante de mí y yo contuve la respiración.- Si me la entregáis os dejaré vivir. Solo la quiero a ella. Bueno, y todo lo que llevéis a bordo.

Creo mi mundo se vino abajo en el momento en el que pronunció esas palabras. Yo era la única mujer, además de Liz, que viajaba en ese barco. Me dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla y mi corazón no dejaba de latir y golpear con fuerza. Sabía que me iban a entregar, lo harían si así conseguirían salvar sus vidas. Pero nadie se pronunció. Aquel hombre se movió por fin y dejó mi visión libre, levanté un poco la cabeza y consideré la descabellada idea de saltar por la borda. Prefería eso a dejar que aquel hombre, alguien brutal y sin sentimientos se hiciera conmigo… y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué querría él de mí. Tan solo era una joven arruinada y sin valor alguno.

Inspiré con dificultad y me auto convencí de que podría haberse equivocado de barco.

\- Volveré a repetirlo una vez más.- Dijo más alto.- Si me entregáis a Elena Gilbert, todos viviréis.

Desgraciadamente, mi pequeña, inexistente y vacía esperanza se vino abajo. Y ya no veía tan mala la idea de dejar que me comieran los tiburones, o dejar que mi cuerpo se congelara en las frías aguas.

\- ¿No nos habremos equivocado, capitán?.- Preguntó uno de los hombres que permanecía por encima de mi cabeza.

\- Yo nunca me equivoco.- Susurró, haciéndome estremecer.

Suspiré con alivio cuando la tripulación permaneció un segundo más callada, pero alguien a mi lado se levantó, empujándome hacia un lado.

\- Ha escapado.- Dijo aquel. Yo me permití el lujo de volver a inspirar con fuerza.- La vi alejarse en un bote.

\- Eso no puede ser.- Respondió el capitán, sin perder la calma.- Es imposible. Me habría dado cuenta.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de hacerlo incluso mientras lo hacía, incluso antes de hacerlo, pero no pude evitar echar una ojeada a mi alrededor. Quería verle. Quería saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, una voz agradable, pero a la vez dura, que me daba escalofríos. Quería ver quién era el autor de tan desagradables fechorías. Quién era aquel que robaba y mataba sin compasión. Quién era el hombre que me buscaba, quería saber por qué. Y lo miré.

Levanté la cabeza con cuidado, sin poder contenerme y recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, hasta llegar a su cara. Solo pude mirarlo un solo segundo y fue suficiente para que se me parara el corazón.

\- Ahí está.- Gritó otro hombre a su derecha. Yo pegué un brinco y asustada agaché la cabeza de nuevo, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Había sido una estúpida. Una maldita estúpida.

Alguien me agarró por detrás de los hombros y me obligó a levantarme. Mis pies tocaron el suelo y me sujeté las manos para que no se notara que estaba temblando descontroladamente.

\- Bien. Llevadla a mi camarote.- Dijo el capitán si tan siquiera dignarse a mirarme. No comprobó si realmente era yo, aquella que él buscaba. Se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia su barco.- Matad a los demás.- Sentenció cruelmente.

\- ¡No!.- Grité, sin que nadie quisiera percatarse de mi presencia. Nadie merecía morir por mi culpa, por intentar salvarme. Vi a Liz correr detrás de él, arrodillarse bajo su mirada.

\- Por favor, no os la llevéis. Piedad, os lo suplico.

Él la miró un instante, me pareció incluso que estaba conmovido, pero un segundo después negó con la cabeza y otro hombre la apartó de su lado.

\- Camina.- Me instó alguien que empujaba detrás de mí. Miré a Liz por última vez, sus ojos cargados de lástima y compasión, como si fuera yo la que iba a morir en ese instante. Me di cuenta de que lo que me esperaba a mí sería mucho peor.

Crucé un tablón de madera que me llevó al otro navío, a La Muerte, y miré hacia las profundas y oscuras aguas que se encontraban debajo de mis pies. Si me tiraba al mar, ese destino no sería ni la mitad de amargo y cruel que el que me esperaba a bordo de ese barco, bajo las órdenes de un pirara que no sabía lo que quería de mí, ni lo que iba a hacer conmigo.

\- Es mejor que no haga lo que está pensando.- Se acercó un hombre hacia mí, un pirata que me ayudó a cruzar amablemente.- Él la buscará incluso en las profundidades.- Susurró a mi lado. Yo volví a estremecerme por millonésima vez esa noche y seguí al pirata que me guiaba cuidadosamente hacia la cueva del lobo.

_**D&amp;E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la idea?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, ya sabéis que me encantan y que incrementan mi motivación!

Ah, respondiendo a algunas personas que han preguntado, la hermanita de Damon también murió :(

¡Espero que os guste y gracias por leer! :)

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_POV ELENA_

Mis pies siguieron por mí a aquel hombre que me conducía al camarote del capitán. Mi mente, en cambio, estaba muy lejos de allí. Solo pensaba en las vidas de todas aquellas personas, todos esos buenos hombres que estaban a punto de ser asesinados por haber intentado salvarme y haber querido llevarme a mi destino sana y salva. Caminé por la cubierta de aquel enorme navío, uno tan grande como jamás hubiera visto, cargado de asquerosos piratas que transportaban todo lo que habían saqueado del pequeño barco en el que viajaba y se hacían dueños de cada cosa que en él se encontraba, festejando a la vez por aquello que habían robado. Vi incluso a varios hombres cargados con mis propios arcones, sin absolutamente nada de valor en ellos, a no ser que buscasen vestidos de mujer y alguna pequeña joya con solo gran valor sentimental.

Finalmente, me detuve ante una puerta y el pirata que me había acompañado me instó a entrar. Yo dudé. Mis pies se negaban a dar un paso más, mi subconsciente solo gritaba para que corriera de allí y me alejara lo más rápido posible. Cuando alcancé el pomo de la puerta, me di cuenta de que temblaba tan incontroladamente que incluso me castañeaban los dientes.

Cuando entré en el camarote, éste estaba vacío. Mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que desprendían unas pocas y solitarias velas que se encontraban separadas estratégicamente entre ellas para repartir la luz por la habitación. Agradecí que las voces, los ruidos, las armas, todo aquello se hubiera acallado cuantiosamente y utilicé aquel escaso momento de paz para pensar.

Sabía lo que me ocurriría en cuanto aquel pirata entrase por la puerta. Me utilizaría como se le antojara y después… después solo Dios sabía. Si tenía oportunidad de elegir, prefería morir a que aquel hombre me pusiera una mano encima, pero también sabía que no sería mi elección. Además, era consciente de que mis oportunidades de escapar se habían agotado. Podía intentar alcanzarle con la pequeña daga que escondía en un bolsillo de mi abrigo, pero las consecuencias de que la cosa saliera mal podrían ser terribles para mí y ya iba a sufrir lo suficiente para que la cosa fuera a peor. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar lo que me iba a ocurrir y quizá así dolería menos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerró con tanta fuerza que yo di un respingo, asustada por la sorpresa. Los tacones de unas botas resonaron por la habitación, moviéndose cautelosamente a mí alrededor, haciéndome saber que estaba observándome. Yo seguía con la cabeza agachada, con el sobrero cubriendo mi rostro, ocultándolo. Él se acercó a mí por detrás y yo me quedé tan quieta, tan recta, que un punzante dolor comenzó a extenderse por mis huesos debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos.

\- Tengo que reconocer que me tienes más intrigado de lo que pensé.- Dijo una voz que reconocí como la del hombre que me buscaba cuando yo estaba a salvo en mi barco, la del capitán.- Me lo habéis puesto demasiado fácil.- Siguió hablándome mientras yo trataba de no respirar con demasiada fuerza. Lo oí reírse.- Y lo digo enserio. Esa salida repentina del colegio donde te encontrabas en Francia y el viaje a Inglaterra… ha sido como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.- Continuó, su voz volviéndose más oscura a cada palabra que decía.- Aunque casi te me escapas… pero por fin estás en mi poder.

Él dio un paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente me moví hacia atrás. Solo podía ver sus pesadas botas negras y un par de piernas musculosas cubiertas por unos pantalones negros. Se quedó quieto unos segundos y después, volvió a acercarse a mí, ésta vez más despacio, intentando no asustarme más de lo que ya me encontraba.

\- Déjame ver tu rostro.- No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una advertencia para que me estuviera quieta mientras él se deshacía de las prendas que me cubrían.

Sentí como el sombrero abandonaba mi cabeza y como el pelo, que había sido estratégicamente recogido, se había desenroscado sobre sí mismo y había caído hasta mi cintura seductoramente, extendiéndose por mi espalda. Y no sé de donde saqué el valor necesario para alzar la mirada, pero lo hice.

Me encontré con unos ojos grandes, brillantes y profundos que me observaban. La fascinación se quedó prendada de su mirada un escaso segundo, fue tan corta aquella sensación que pensé que me la había inventado. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar. Aquel hombre no parecía un pirata, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía todo un caballero, a excepción de su pelo, que lucía largo y sensualmente descuidado, que incitaba mudamente a enredar los dedos en él. Sus pómulos, altos, fuertes y rectos. Las pestañas tan largas y negras como su pelo. Y su boca… la palabra pecado acudió a mi mente en cuanto la miré. Me di cuenta de que había estado observándole embobada como una tonta y aparté la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada.

Su mano tocó mi barbilla y me revolví. Un calambre había cruzado de su piel a la mía, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Volví a mirarle y él, sorprendido, miró su mano y luego de nuevo a mí. Una corriente eléctrica traspasó todo mi cuerpo cuando me toco. Y él también lo había sentido.

Su cara cambió al instante y su mirada asombrada desapareció. Sus ojos habían cambiado a desprender un odio profundo y oscuro que no supe de dónde venía ni por qué se dirigía hacia mí con tanta fuerza.

\- Bien. Ahora tendré que encontrar otra forma de hacerlo.- Dijo con la voz envenenada. Yo di otro paso atrás, como si aquello pudiera impedir que me hiciera daño. Mi mano se aferró al puñal que escondía en el bolsillo.- Tendré que quedarme contigo más tiempo del que había pensado.

Mis dientes chirriaron con fuerza. Dios, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo deprisa y que dejara de torturarme de esa forma. Lo vi sonreír, una sonrisa tan malévolamente irresistible que dejó ver unos dientes blancos perfectamente alienados. En verdad, no parecía un pirata. No era sucio, ni mal hablado. Hasta juraría que tenía modales.

\- Oye tranquila, relájate. No voy a hacerte daño, no al menos como estás pensando.- Dijo divertido. ¿Y qué quería decir con eso de que no me iba a hacer daño? Estaba claro lo que quería hacer conmigo y obviamente que de una u otra forma, dolería.

Cometí el error de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. El rencor seguía impreso en ellos, pero yo no sabía a qué se debía. La verdad era que aunque pirata, ladrón y asesino, no había visto a un hombre más apuesto en la vida. Y se me ocurrió que quizá, si yo le daba lo que quería sin tener que arrebatármelo, no opusiera resistencia y me entregaba voluntariamente a sus caprichos podría salvar muchas vidas, así que tenía que intentarlo.

\- No tienes que forzarme.- Hablé por primera vez, sintiendo la garganta tan seca que tuve que carraspear. Ni siquiera sé si llegó a oírme.- Me entregaré voluntariamente y haré todo lo que quieras si dejas que mi tripulación se marche con vida, te doy mi palabra.

Lo que no me esperaba, fue su reacción. El pirata comenzó a reírse. A reírse a carcajadas. Reírse de mí. ¿Qué había dicho que le parecía tan gracioso? ¿Tan cruel era que pensaba matar a todas esas personas por protegerme? Le miré furiosa por su burla y él terminó con su momento de diversión y me miró seriamente. Creo que incluso con repugnancia.

\- No pienso tocarte.- Respondió. Lo había dicho con asco. Lo había visto, lo había notado.- No voy a ponerte una mano encima. Nunca.

Por una parte, me sentí alivia al escuchar sus palabras. Pero por otra me sentí horriblemente mal conmigo misma. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo para que no quisiera… tocarme?. Como había dicho, no me tocó cuando alcanzó el botón superior de mi abrigo y lo desabrochó, despojándome de él.

\- No les hagas daño, por favor.- Mi voz era un susurro. Tiró de la prenda y me acercó a él. Yo no sabía que me ocurría, pero aunque estaba aterrada, tampoco quería que aquel hombre, pirata, asesino y ladrón dejase de prestarme atención.- Por favor.- Repetí, intentando distraerme de lo que estaba haciendo y convenciéndome de que si accedía a lo que quisiera hacer, serviría para algo.

El abrigo que llevaba cayó al suelo y sentí su escrutadora mirada quemando cada porción de piel por la que pasaba, mirando mi cuerpo medio desnudo con deseo y yo lo único que hacía era en sentirme asquerosamente sucia por dejar que aquello me gustara. Y por primera vez en mi vida desee que alguien me besara. Que fuera él el que lo hiciera.

\- Y tampoco eres mi tipo.- Dijo volviendo a herirme una vez más. Me di cuenta de a qué era lo que se refería con aquello de que no me haría daño como yo pensaba. No era daño físico el que me estaba provocando.- Estás demasiado flacucha para mí y seguro que eres demasiado estirada para dejar que te hiciera mía.- Miré al suelo, sin saber cómo encajar lo que me acababa de decir, ni cómo responder.

\- Si no me quieres a mí entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, un rescate?.- Pregunté, tratando de ocultar con mis brazos mi cuerpo herido por sus palabras.

\- No princesa, no es eso lo único que quiero de ti.- Él se agachó. Lo hizo delante de mí, tan cerca de mí que hizo que me tensara. Y me congelé cuando sentí su respiración caliente sobre mi vientre. Volvió a ponerse a mi altura y me pasó el abrigo que me había arrebatado sobre los hombros. Y no me tocó, ni siquiera un leve roce.- Y no voy a soltarte hasta que lo consiga todo.

\- Entonces olvídate de él.- Me atreví a decirle.- Mi padre no podría pagarte. No tiene nada. Está arruinado.- Me miró seriamente y me encogí entre los pliegues de mi abrigo.

\- No me gustan las mentiras y si es eso lo único que vas a decir, cierra esa pequeña boca que tienes antes de que te la parta.- Me sobresalté al oír esas rudas palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme así? N0o me esperaba una alfombra roja y flores arrojadas por donde pisara, pero no tenía por qué hablarme así.

\- No estoy mintiendo.- Repliqué, defendiéndome. Nunca en la vida había dicho una mentira y no iba a empezar ahora y menos a un pirata que haría conmigo lo que quisiera dijera lo que dijese.- Por eso mismo volvía hacia Inglaterra.- Comencé a explicarle. Si dinero era lo que quería y se daba cuenta de que no lo tenía, quizá me dejaría libre.- Iba a casarme para que mi padre no per…

\- No me interesa lo que fueras a hacer.- Me cortó.- Eso es lo que me ha facilitado llegar hasta a ti y es lo único que me importa.

No sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero tenía que convencer a ese pirata de que me soltara. Si llegaba a oídos de mi prometido que unos piratas se habían hecho conmigo… él no querría casarse y mi padre lo habría perdido todo, estaría arruinado. Al igual que mi reputación. Y ya no habría salvación para ninguno.

\- Por favor.- Le supliqué.- Mi familia hace mucho que no posee nada de valor. Ni siquiera yo soy valiosa. No pagarán nada por mí, ni me buscarán. Tienes que creerme.- Rogué, intentando sonar todo lo convincente que podía.

\- Pagarán.- Contestó secamente.- Pagarán por todo.

_POV DAMON_

Creo que fue incluso divertido. La dejé sola para que se fuera haciendo a la idea de que ella se iba a quedar con unos ruines piratas una temporada y que hiciera lo que hiciese no iba a dejarla escapar. Su repentina salida hacia Inglaterra me había hecho cambiar de planes, algunos de mis hombres iban a ir a por ella, ya habíamos hecho todos los planes para que la cosa funcionara, pero repentinamente la chica vino hacia nosotros, poniéndonos en una posición de bastante ventaja frente a ella. La suerte me sonreía y me ponía las cosas más fáciles, todo más a mano para que pudiera hacer y deshacer a mi antojo. De todas formas, ¿a quién se le ocurría montar a su hija en un barco de carga sin apenas protección y mandarla a un viaje donde estaría sola durante todo el trayecto? Eso no era ser muy precavido.

\- Capitán.- Me llamaron, distrayéndome.- ¿Qué hacemos con la tripulación?

\- Ya os lo he dicho. Matadlos.- Contesté fríamente, retomando mi camino.

\- ¿A la mujer también?.- Volvió a preguntar, haciéndome parar nuevamente. Acordarme de la mujer me hizo cambiar de opinión, quizá ella me sirviera de algo. Podría ser ella quien le hiciera llegar el mensaje a aquel cabrón.

\- No.- Dije.- Ella acompañará a Tyler hasta Londres.

\- ¡A la orden!.- Respondió, caminando de nuevo al pequeño barco que habíamos abordado.

\- ¿Tenéis a la chica, capitán?.- Subí al alcázar y comprobé los daños. Alaric, mi segundo al mando, llegó hasta mí con un gesto nada contento.

\- Sí, es ella.- Contesté evasivamente. Ya sabía lo que opinaba sobre el tema y cuanto menos hablásemos sobre él, menos discutiríamos.

\- ¿Y ya estás contento?.- Preguntó inquisitivamente, como si aquello no fuera más que el principio.

\- No. Nunca estaré lo suficiente.

\- Ya veo…- Me dijo, enfadado.

\- ¿Daños?.- Pregunté, sintiendo su mirada quemar mi nuca.

\- Leves, capitán. Algún rasguño, nada más.- Respondió con rapidez. Noté que no quería seguir hablando conmigo y se marchó.

Esperaba que el secuestro de la estúpida cría no me trajera problemas, ya tenía suficiente con la voz reprochadora de Alaric, como para que también la tripulación se me amotinara por tener una mujer a bordo.

Nunca había visto a la chica anteriormente y mi mente no me había dejado pensar en ella más que como un instrumento. Antes de hacerme con ella, no me había atrevido a imaginarme qué ocurriría si la chica… no me lo ponía fácil. Y a fácil me refería a que ella me ayudara a repudiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero no había sido el caso. Mi cabeza no había estado preparada para una situación como ésta. Y eso solo empeoraba la situación. Habría sido más sencillo si no la hubiera visto cara a cara. Era demasiado bonita, demasiado hermosa para su propio bien y para el mío, tenía que llegar a puerto deprisa antes de que tenerla a bordo me buscara un problema con la tripulación. Yo no podía permitirme pensar de esa forma y menos con ella. Para mí, ella solo es la estúpida hija malcriada del hombre que asesinó a mi familia y destruyó mi vida y solo era un móvil para cumplir con mi venganza… después la mataría. A ella y todo lo que amaba.

_POV ELENA_

Cuando me dejó sola, me moví por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Intenté abrir la ventana y aunque no me apetecía nada lanzarme de cabeza a aquellas oscuras aguas, lo habría hecho si se me hubiera dado una oportunidad, pero el cerrojo estaba malditamente cerrado. Me desplomé sobre una silla y miré a mí alrededor. Tuve que reconocer que aunque pirata, aquel hombre tenía buen gusto. La habitación estaba decorada con varios colores que se repetían, las sábanas de la gran cama, las cortinas e incluso una alfombra que había en el suelo, todas en púrpura y negro. Incluso había un estandarte que no reconocí tallado en madera, repartidos por la habitación. Me pareció raro que un pirata llevara consigo algo así, ya que aquello pertenecía a grandes familias, gente con poder. Mi familia ni siquiera tenía una.

Mis pensamientos tomaron un rumbo que no quería. Ahora mi vida dependía de ese pirata. No sabía qué hacía allí y él no quería decirme qué era lo que quería de mí ni por qué estaba allí. Si al menos me diera una explicación, me dijera qué era lo que quería, podría intentar defenderme de alguna forma, tener un poco de ventaja sobre él, pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Ahora no podía hacer más que esperar.

En aquel momento, completamente sola, más de lo que había estado jamás, solo me preocupaban las vidas que había dejado atrás y mi padre. Todas aquellas personas que habían intentado protegerme morirían por mi culpa y yo no podía detener nada de aquello.

Las lágrimas por primera vez en toda la noche eligieron ese momento para salir al recordar a Liz, la mujer que siempre había cuidado de mí, a la cual consideraba una segunda madre y que moriría por mi culpa.

Además, mi prometido no se haría cargo de las deudas de mi padre y él acabaría solo y arruinado… y si alguna vez conseguía escapar, me repudiaría a mí también. Nadie querría volver a saber nada de mí después de haber sido secuestrada por una horda de piratas. Sería una mártir en el momento en el que pusiera un pie fuera del maldito barco.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la maga del abrigo y decidí que tenía que ser fuerte y que no iba a ponerle nada fácil a aquel pirata conseguir lo que fuera que quería de mi o de mi padre. No iba a esconderme, ni a llorar más, mantendría la cabeza fría y utilizar todas las oportunidades que pudiera para librarme de él y escapar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse y toda la determinación que había sentido, todo aquello que me había propuesto, se esfumó en cuanto le miré a los ojos. Me levanté para quedar a su altura y no sentirme inferior, sentirme algo que buenamente podía aplastar con la mirada si se lo proponía. El pirata sonrió de medio lado, provocando que llenara mis pulmones con todo el oxígeno que éstos podían abarcar. Era condenadamente sexy. Y me odiaba por pensar así.

\- ¿No vas a ponerte cómoda?.- me preguntó altanero.

\- ¿Cómoda?.- Pregunté yo, moviéndome para mantenerlo lejos de mí.

\- Bienvenida a tus aposentos, princesa.- Dijo divertido señalando a su alrededor.- Disfruta del viaje.

\- ¿No es este tú camarote?.- Él se giró, supuse que volvería a irse y dejarme sola, pero se detuvo cuando pregunté y volvió a mirarme.

\- Lo es y por desgracia, será el tuyo también.

\- No pienso compartir la cama contigo.- Dije alarmada, saltando hacia atrás cuando caminó hasta mí. Mis piernas tocaron la gran cama de cuatro postes y casi caí en ella. Él me miró, miró la cama y volvió a sonreír cuando, intimidada, caminé lejos de ella. Mis mejillas quemaban.

\- No es ningún placer para mí tampoco, así que no te preocupes.- Confesó, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos, enredándome en su hiriente mirada.- Como ya te he dicho, no pienso tocarte.- Dijo con repugnancia, mirándome de pies a cabeza como si fuera un bicho, un bicho asqueroso.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un pendiente en su oreja izquierda, un diamante pequeño y brillante, algo que aunque no quisiera aceptar, le daba un aire rebelde y seductor. Yo no me moví y tampoco habría podido si así lo hubiera querido. Solo trataba encontrar la salida de aquellos ojos que amenazaban con tragárseme. Intentaba evitar mirarlos directamente, pero era como un imán para mí, uno que tiraba con fuerza y que me hacía dudar de mi cordura.

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos observándome, la verdad era que hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber sabido lo que pensaba, pero tampoco me quedaba nada, o nada que él quisiera puesto que ya tenía todo lo que me pertenecía.

\- No pienso dormir aquí, ni dormir contigo.- Hablé calmadamente, controlando mi respiración.- Y me gustaría que me soltaras y llevaras a Inglaterra, porque no vas a conseguir nada de mi familia, ya te he dicho que no tenemos nada.- Él sonrió de nuevo, una pícara sonrisa que me enfureció.

\- Aún mejor.- Dijo misteriosamente, retomando el paso y caminando a mí alrededor.- Si no quieres estar aquí, ve hacia la bodega. Tienes total libertad para hacerlo.- Comenzó a explicar tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.- Allí.- Continuó.- Encontrarás las camas de mi tripulación, puedes quedarte una. Quizás prefieras su compañía a la mía.

\- Quizás lo haga.- Me enfrenté, dándome la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con él.- Seguro que no son ni la mitad de desagradables que tú.

\- Bien. A ver lo que duras allá fuera sin mí…- Dijo estallando en risas, alejándose y llegando hasta la puerta.- Solo déjame recordarte princesita, que no han visto una mujer en semanas y aunque tú no seas gran cosa.- Repitió, volviendo a mirarme con repulsión.- Seguro que se conforman.- finalizó, dando un portazo al salir de la habitación, dejándome de nuevo sola, aterrada y dolida.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

**CAPITULO 3**

**_POV DAMON_**

El dulce balanceo del barco que sentí bajo mis pies me indicó que, por fin, el barco se había vuelto a poner en movimiento. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que la noche nos había brindado. Después de muchos meses, volvíamos a casa y a pesar de que nos quedaba un largo camino, yo ya estaba ansioso por pisar mis propias tierras.

Mi mente viajó una vez más a la pequeña prisionera que tenía en mi poder y supe a ciencia cierta, que sería un viaje muy largo.

Tendría que esperar a una respuesta de su maldito padre antes de decidir qué hacer con ella, o ver si se tomaba la justicia por su mano y se decidía a buscar a su dulce niña, presa de unos sucios piratas que harían con su hija lo que quisieran con ella. O eso era lo que yo pretendía que pensara. Quería que se desmoronara, que pensara que había perdido a lo único con valor real que poseía. Quería humillarlo. Quería destrozarlo tan física, como emocionalmente y solo después de arrebatarle todo lo que poseía, como él había hecho conmigo, lo mataría.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- Alaric llegó y me pidió permiso para coger el timón. Yo le dejé mi puesto y me volví hacia el bonito amanecer que estaba comenzando a mis espaldas.

\- Tal vez debería asustarla más.- Respondí, sabiendo por quién preguntaba. Riéndome interiormente de la pequeña valentía de la joven al haberse enfrentado a mi unas horas antes.

\- ¿Asustarla?.- Preguntó. Noté su preocupación. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse, era mi venganza, yo decidía qué hacer con ella y Alaric solo tendría que acatar mis órdenes. Apenas volvería a ver a la chica.

\- Es una orgullosa, como todas las de su calaña.- Dije, repudiándola.- Quizá así me mostraría más respeto y se estaría más calladita.

\- El gran Damon Salvatore, capitán de La Muerte, ha encontrado por fin alguien que le haga frente, ¡Bendito sea Dios!.- Agradeció a los cielos, divertido. Pero yo no me reí.

\- Que lo intente.- Contesté malhumorado. Lo único que quería para el resto del viaje era que esa estúpida cría se quedara quietecita y callada y que no me trajera ningún problema.

\- ¿Nunca le harías daño verdad?.- Toda la diversión había desaparecido de su sistema y yo me enfurecí más por el hecho de que Alaric se preocupara por esa mocosa.

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da?.- Lo evité.

\- Damon…- Alaric me llamó y me miró con pesar.

Odiaba esa mirada. Solo dos personas me habían mirado así, algo que me empequeñecía, algo que me había hecho sentirme alcanzable, fácil de dañar. Solo lo habían hecho en el momento en que el que les conté mi historia, lo que le había ocurrido a mi familia, por eso no quería que nadie más lo supiera, que nadie volviera a compadecerme de esa forma. Ric era una de esas personas.

\- Nunca tocaría a una mujer si ella no quisiera, si eso es lo que estás pensando.- Le dije, para que me dejara tranquilo.

\- Sí y no.

\- Ahora mismo no voy a tocarla, ni de una forma ni otra.- Concreté.

\- ¿Ahora mismo?.- Volvió a preguntar, inquisitivo. Yo resoplé y evité mirarle. Él sabía a lo que venía, qué era lo que íbamos a hacer cuando decidimos ir a por la chica primero. Y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para ayudarme.

\- Alaric, ya sabes lo que su familia le hizo a la mía. No me hagas volver a repetírtelo. Haré lo que haga falta para que paguen por lo que hicieron.

\- Pero tú sabes que ella no tiene la culpa ¿no? ¡Por Dios, Damon! Seguramente ni siquiera nacía en ese entonces. Solo es una niña.- La defendió, casi haciéndome dudar de mi actitud hacia ella. Pero no, mi hermana tan solo era una niña cuando su padre la mató. A mí tampoco me temblará la mano cuando el momento llegue.

\- Pues no lo parece.- Dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó, volviendo a mirarme con intensidad.

\- Quiero decir que he visto su cuerpo y no se asemeja al de una niña. Es un poco canija pero…

\- Acabas de decirme que no le has puesto una mano encima.- Me recordó, interrumpiéndome.

\- Pero puedo mirar ¿no?.- Sonreí, pero su cara de perro me borró la sonrisa.

\- Damon, ella es la que menos culpa tiene en este asunto, ni siquiera tiene que saber lo que te pasó.- Volvió a intentar hacerme entrar en razón.

\- Mejor.- Respondí con sequedad. La conversación acababa de finalizar para mí. Me moví por el barco.

\- Y tú no se lo vas a decir ¿Verdad?.- Ric me siguió por la cubierta, él no daría el tema por zanjado tan rápidamente. Intentaría salvar a la chica, porque así era él. No creía que alguien tuviera que morir sin una causa justa y me temí que no me dejaría en paz con el tema de nuestra prisionera. Era incluso más cabezota que yo.

\- No tiene por qué saberlo.

\- ¿No crees que necesita algún tipo de explicación? La tienes retenida contra su voluntad, la has secuestrado y estás amenazando a su familia. Has arruinado su reputación y su vida, lo menos que le debes es una explicación de por qué estás haciendo esto.- Atacó de nuevo, haciéndome dudar una vez más.

\- Lo único que le debo es el aire que le dejo respirar, Alaric. Y solo lo hago para mantenerla con vida antes de cumplir mi venganza.- Respondí al final, tozudo.

No dejaría que el sentimiento se mezclara en esto. No había nada en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, llevaré a cabo lo que me propuse un día y acabaría con lo que me entorpeciera el camino.

Dejé al mando a Ric y tomé camino hacia mi camarote. Solo esperaba que la mocosa que tenía encerrada allí se hubiera dormido y me permitiera descansar un par de horas antes de volver a poner mis cinco sentidos en alerta y seguir con el trabajo.

No me creía mi suerte cuando la encontré en el interior de la habitación dormida, sentada sobre una incómoda silla que le dejaría un dolor de espalda terrible cuando despertara. Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo descansando sobre la mesa y se sujetaba la cabeza por ambos brazos a modo de almohada. Las piernas le colgaban a un lado de la silla, bajo su cuerpo y estaban malditamente ocultas por el enorme abrigo que llevaba. Su largo, brillante y sedoso cabello estaba desparramado sobre su espalda y acuchillé mentalmente mi cabeza cuando mi mano quiso arrojarse a tocarlo.

Su cara solo reflejaba un inocente semblante, pacífico incluso y mi subconsciente volvió a la carga recordándome que solo era una cría que no había elegido a su padre, que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a mi familia. Estúpido Ric. Seguro que había sido él el que había puesto todas estúpidas ideas en mi cabeza.

Agité mi cabeza rápidamente, creyendo que así alejaría todos aquellos pensamientos y pasé por su lado cuando me dispuse a tumbarme sobre el sofá que había a unos pasos de la cama. Cerré los ojos por fin e intenté dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Y volví a observarla.

_**POV ELENA**_

_Paseaba sin saber qué más hacer por el camarote en el que me tenían encerrada, cuando la puerta de éste se abrió, soltando un chirrido aterrador. Yo salí al exterior sin pensármelo dos veces y la luz me cegó los ojos. Los cerré con fuerza, comenzando a caminar por la cubierta extrañamente vacía de aquel enorme navío. No había nadie a la vista, nada más que yo sobre aquel barco en unas aguas inmensas y desérticas. _

_Me asusté cuando vi a alguien más caminando hacia mí. El hombre que me había secuestrado andaba con paso burlesco, tratando de alcanzarme. Cuando le tuve más cerca, pude ver una sonrisa torcida, malévola y sensual, que envió un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Eché a correr, intentando alejarme de él, pero terminó alcanzándome y me acorraló cuando el camino terminó. _

_Yo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos que conseguían atraparme como si me hubiera quedado enganchada en una telaraña, esperando para ser devorada por algo grande y espeluznante. _

_Me rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos, unos brazos grandes y poderosos que me hicieron presa de él. Lo tenía tan cerca… y no sabía si era más grande el miedo o el deseo que sentía por él. _

_Una ola chocó contra nosotros, calándonos de arriba abajo y me…_ desperté.

Cuando abrí los ojos, solo vi a un niño sujetando un vaso vacío en una mano que me miraba con curiosidad. Yo comencé a notar el agua bajándome por el cuerpo y me estremecí por lo fría que estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? No conseguía despertarte y… estás ardiendo.- Se disculpó. Yo me toqué las mejillas y descubrí que ardían con intensidad. Esperaba no tener fiebre.

\- Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y me señaló una bandeja de plata que me había traído con comida para mí.

\- El capitán me ha ordenado que te trajera algo de comer.- Me dijo. Yo le noté un acento extraño.- Espero que sea de tu agrado.- Confesó, comenzando a sonrojarse. Creo que era italiano.

Me aparté el pelo mojado de la cara y me restregué los ojos, creyendo que aún seguía soñando. Volví a mirar al chico. ¿Qué hacía un niño en un lugar como aquel?, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿Y por qué era tan mono?. Sonreía con dulzura y me miraba con unos ojos grandes y curiosos. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. No había nadie más en la habitación.

\- Muchas gracias.- Le agradecí. Atraje la bandeja hacia mí y miré la comida rebosante en varios platos. El estómago me rugió y yo me deshice. No pensaba comer nada. No sabía para qué me quería aquel hombre, pero seguramente, muerta o desnutrida no le serviría de nada. Tendría que soltarme antes de que yo volviera a probar bocado.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Le pregunté después de unos segundos en los que siguió mirándome sin moverse.

\- Mi nombre es Stefan.- Respondió alegremente.- Y la defenderé con mi vida, mademoiselle.- Dijo, haciéndome una reverencia.

Vaya, claramente aquel niño tenía una idea equivocada de lo que yo estaba haciendo en un barco pirata. Seguramente creería que era alguna de las mujeres de su capitán, o de cualquier otro estúpido pirata que había en ese barco. Yo no iba a quitarle la razón a aquel niño, no creí que mereciera saber que su capitán era un hombre sin escrúpulos que me había encerrado allí en contra de mi voluntad. No pensaba quitarle esa inocencia, la de creer que todas las personas eran buenas.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tiene éste aguerrido pirata?.- Le pregunté, intentando entablar un lazo de amistad con él. Lo más probable es que sería la única compañía que pudiera tener y debía agarrarme a ella si no quería acabar completamente loca y sola.

\- Nueve.- Respondió.- Pero el capitán dice que manejo la espada como un chico de quince.- Se apresuró a añadir. Entonces se me ocurrió la loca idea de que pudiera ser el hijo de uno de los hombres de la tripulación. O del capitán.

No supe por qué, pero aquello me molestó. La verdad era que no se parecía nada a él, pero un niño tenía dos padres.

\- Vaya, ¡Eso es fantástico!.- Le dije.- Así ya no tendré que preocuparme si alguien nos ataca.- Él me sonrió y asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Tampoco tendrías que preocuparte demasiado, el capitán sabría deshacerse de ellos y te mantendría a salvo.- Dijo, seguro de lo que decía. Realmente lo admiraba, tenía en un pedestal a su "capitán". Ya no veía tan descabellada la idea de que pudiera ser su padre. Le miré con pesar y la puerta se abrió detrás de él.

Un hombre asomó la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta y me pidió permiso con la mirada para pasar. Yo acepté, viendo que no tenía intenciones deshonestas y lo dejé entrar. Lo reconocí como el pirata que me había acompañado al camarote unas horas antes.

\- Vamos Stefan, es hora de que te vayas y dejes a la señorita tranquila.

\- Oh no.- Le corté enseguida. Me aterraba volver a quedarme sola.- No me molesta, puede quedarse todo lo que él quiera.

\- ¿Ves, Ric? Le gusto.- Dijo, alzando sus dos cejas a la vez, varias veces. Los dos nos reímos, pero el hombre volvió a ponerse serio un segundo después.

\- Venga, ya volverás luego.- Stefan, cabizbajo, me sonrió tristemente y salió, dejándome sola con ese hombre.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó él, sabiendo que no había querido que el niño se fuera.- Son órdenes.- Asentí.

\- Lo entiendo.- Lo tranquilicé, encogiéndome de hombros.

El pirata hizo un amago de irse, pero se detuvo. Volvió a mirarme a mí, después el plato de comida que tenía delante y me sonrió agradablemente.

\- Deberías comer algo.- Me advirtió, descubriendo mis intenciones.

\- Lo sé.- Respondí. Dijera lo que dijese, me mantendría en mis trece y dejaría de comer hasta que o bien me soltaran, o hasta que mi cuerpo aguantase.

\- A él le dará igual que estés bien alimentada o no.- Me confesó. Y ya sabía a quién se refería. Caminó un paso hacia mí y me tensé. Él se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y volvió a retroceder, dejándome de nuevo mi espacio.- No me gustaría verte sufrir por intentar darle una lección. No vale la pena.

No supe qué decir, quizá… ¿tendría que darle las gracias?. No sabía si era mi imaginación la que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o de verdad aquel pirata se estaba preocupando por mí, porque ¿por qué sino me decía aquello? A él tendría que darle igual si yo comía o no, si sufría y si todo eso me iba a servir de algo o… solo perdía el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto?.- Le pregunté sin pensármelo dos veces. Él me miró y no supo qué responder. Se rascó la barbilla y no supe descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

\- Yo…- Comenzó a decir. Ya sabía que no me contaría nada, pero tuve que preguntar.- Yo no…- Negó con la cabeza y entendí que ahí iba a acabar nuestra conversación. Suspiré resignada y me sobresalté cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse con fuerza, dejando paso al capitán que dirigía aquel barco.

\- Alaric.- Pronunció con cuidado, apretando la mandíbula. Y creo que si no me equivocaba, estaba enfadado.

\- Capitán.- Saltó al instante el pirata, abandonando mi mirada, posicionándose delante de aquel maldito hombre.

\- Sal de aquí.- Escupió. Él se apresuró a salir y yo volví a quedarme sola con la persona que me había secuestrado y que estaba arruinando mi vida.

\- Qué maleducado.- Le dije sin cortarme.- Solo estábamos hablando.- Le aclaré, cuando me miró furibundo.

\- Ese es el problema.- Me respondió él.

Me puse de pie y me envolví bien en el abrigo. Pasé por su mirada escrutadora y me dirigí a la ventana. Notaba su penetrante mirada taladrándome la nuca, haciéndome desear fundirme con las paredes de aquel camarote hasta que él volviera a desaparecer.

\- No has corrido a contarle al crío que haces aquí.- Me dijo rompiendo el silencio, casi reprochándome que no lo hubiera hecho. Me di la vuelta y enfrenté esos ojos tan bastos como el océano por el que navegábamos, mostrando toda la entereza de la que era capaz.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?, No me ha hecho nada.- Respondí con naturalidad.- Y creo que no me corresponde a mi hacerlo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?.- Caminó un paso hacia mí y yo luché por mantener la calma.

\- Pues decirle qué clase de hombre es su capitán.- Concreté, encogiéndome de hombros.- Dió otro paso, acortando la distancia.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que te enviara a otra persona, a un hombre de mi tripulación… por ejemplo?

\- Pues no, prefiero la compañía del niño.- Confesé, dirigiendo la mirada a cada mobiliario que hubiera en la habitación.

\- Agradece que te he dado algo de comer, en vez de desperdiciar toda esa comida.- Me dijo de repente, señalando el plato repleto encima de la mesa. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y yo estaba comenzando a impacientarme de verdad. Parecía un maldito animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

\- No pienso comer nada hasta que me sueltes.- Lo enfrenté, parando sus avances.

\- Bien, entonces púdrete.- Contestó, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a dejarme de nuevo sola y con la palabra en la boca.

Pero yo no me iba a amedrentar esa vez, quería averiguar qué le pasaba, qué era lo que le había hecho para que se comportara así conmigo, por qué me miraba de aquella forma tan hiriente.

\- ¿Pero qué te he hecho?.- le grité, deteniéndole.- Dime, ¿qué he hecho para que me trates de esta forma, para que me secuestres y me tengas aquí encerrada?

\- Mentirme.- Dijo simplemente, mirándome de nuevo.

\- ¿Mentirte?.- Estallé.- Ya te he dicho que no tengo absolutamente nada que pueda interesarte. Mi familia no tiene nada que puedan dar por mí.

Y era verdad. No entendía por qué no me creía. Mi familia lo había perdido todo y yo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Si mi padre no me hubiera enviado aquella carta a la escuela donde yo vivía malditamente feliz, informándome de que no teníamos nada y que me tenía que casar, que había encontrado a un hombre que se haría cargo de todos los gastos y donde me aseguraba que me haría feliz, yo no habría puesto un pie dentro de un barco dándole paso a que pudiera secuestrarme como lo había hecho. No tenía nada y ahora que probablemente no había llegado a puerto a reencontrarme con mi padre y mi prometido, ya nada podría salvar a mi familia.

Y esto empezó antes de que yo te hubiera mentido, como tú dices.- Le dije, recordándole que él me había raptado antes de que yo le dijera que no tenía dinero con el que pagar el extraordinario rescate que seguramente había pedido por mí.

\- Pero yo sé que lo tienes.- Me cortó, llegando hasta mí.

\- Pues estas equivocado.- Contesté tranquilamente. Ahora su cuerpo y el mío estaba separado escasamente por unos centímetros de distancia y notaba su aliento agitado sobre mi cara.

\- O tú lo estas.- Contraatacó.

Yo tardé en responder, mi maldita mirada no podía dejar de observar sus duros y sensuales labios, entreabiertos, respirando por la boca con dificultad debido al enfrentamiento. Sus ojos y los míos volvieron a conectar de una forma íntima, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior y me mordí el labio con fuerza, buscando algo que me hiciera reaccionar y poner la mirada lejos de él.

\- No.- Dije, mi respiración dificultosa.- Si estaba viajando en el barco en el que me secuestraste, es porque tenía que volver a Inglaterra, a casarme para que mi padre no perdiera lo poco que le quedaba.- Le expliqué, intentando de nuevo hacerle entrar en razón.

\- ¿Tu padre?.- Preguntó después de unos segundos.

\- Sí.- Respondí, volviendo a caer en la tentación. Mi mirada volvió a dirigirse a su perfecta cara, sus pómulos altos y fuertes y su boca…

\- ¿Ibas a casarte porque tu estúpido padre necesitaba dinero?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

\- Sí.- Repetí, esperando que me creyera de una vez.

\- ¿Y por qué harías algo así?.- Preguntó, realmente interesado. Yo dudé, ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque él nunca me ha negado nada. Me ha dado todo lo que le he pedido y ha hecho todo lo posible por hacerme feliz. Creo que de alguna forma le debo el favor de haberme dado una buena vida.

\- Seguro que sí, dándote todo lo que le había quitado a otras personas…- Yo iba a contraatacar, mi padre nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así, pero él volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndome.- Da igual, tu padre conseguirá lo que le he pedido de una forma u otra si quiere volver a verte con vida.

\- Ya te he dicho que no sé…

\- Claro que no lo sabes, no debes saber algo así de tu padre si es que lo quieres tanto.- Me dijo, tan cerca, que creí que me había olvidado de respirar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Pregunté, teniendo la suficiente entereza como para apartarme de él.- ¿Es por mi padre por lo que estoy aquí?.- Solo quería una respuesta clara, pero él no me la dio. Nunca iba a hacerlo, reconocí pesadamente.

\- No, tu padre seguro que nunca te confesaría algo así sobre él...- Dijo misteriosamente. Yo no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, ni qué era lo que sabía sobre mi padre que le había dado una impresión equivocada de él. Mi padre era un buen hombre. Y punto. Nada de lo que dijera me haría cambiar de opinión.

\- No te entiendo...- Le dije cansada. Suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para que me volviera a dejar sola.

\- Es mejor así.- Dijo solamente.- Créeme. Tú solo disfruta del viaje.

El capitán me dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. Supe que me iba a dejar sola y aunque sabía que estaría mejor sola en el camarote, sabía infinitamente más que estaría mejor con él. Mierda. ¿Por qué me atraía tanto semejante bestia? ¿Por qué, por mucho que intentase hacerme daño, no dejaba de ver que había algo más? Sí, me odiaba con toda su alma, su mirada lo reflejaba, pero, ¿eso era todo?.

\- ¿Y el niño?.- le pregunté, agarrándome a algo para que no se fuera de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?.- Preguntó, separándose un poco más de mí, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y dejándome extrañamente… helada. ¿Por qué el calor de la habitación se iba con él?.- ¿Elena?.- Me llamó, frunciendo adorablemente el ceño. Me recriminé mentalmente por pensar algo así y bufé exasperada. Él me miró con curiosidad.

\- Nada. Es mejor así.- Repetí sus mismas palabras con chulería. Casi prefería no saber si aquel adorable niño era hijo de un demonio.

\- Dime ahora mismo qué pasa con el chico.- Dijo más alto, invadiendo una vez más mí espacio, acercándose a mi nuevamente, mezclando su aliento con el mío, acelerando mi respiración.

\- Nada…- Me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda. ¿Por qué no puedo estarme callada? ¿Y por qué no quiero que se marche?

Mierda, ¿Y por qué quiero que se quede? Debería estar temblando, muerta de miedo, llorando y rogando para que me lleve a casa con mi padre y con mi… prometido. Debería gritarle, debería escupirle. ¡Pero si le repugno! No sé qué le he hecho, o mi padre, o mi familia para que nos odie tanto, para que me odie tanto.

Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo encerrada en un colegio de señoritas. Y creo que nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo y tan… duro. Creo que ningún hombre me había hecho desear cosas que se supone que son prohibidas y que pensarlas fuera del matrimonio era un gran pecado y que encima ni siquiera sé que son. ¿Y por qué tiene que ser un hombre que me trata tan mal?. Creo que soy masoquista.

\- Elena…- Yo brinqué. Era la segunda vez que oía mi nombre en sus labios y me parecía que se oía mejor si él lo pronunciaba. Estaba loca. Seguro.

\- El niño. Tu hijo.- Dije con dificultad. El rió fuerte. Estúpido.

\- ¿Stefan? ¿Mi hijo?- Volvió a reírse, creo que incluso se limpió un par de lágrimas de la risa.- Él no es mi hijo.- Reconoció, parando por fin su histérica carcajada.

\- Ah.- Dije tontamente. No supe qué responder, pero tenía que reconocer que fue un maldito alivio saber eso.

\- Ni el de ninguno de mi tripulación.- Me confirmó.

\- ¿Entonces qué hace un niño…?

\- Eso da igual ahora.- Me cortó nuevamente.- Lo que sí me gustaría saber, es lo que piensa de ti.- Habló, volviendo a acercarse. Como un gato hambriento a punto de saltar sobre un pequeño ratón.

\- ¿De mí?.- Pregunté, mis mejillas tornándose rojas.

\- Sí, qué piensa sobre qué haces aquí, o quién eres…- Dijo, su cuello a la altura de mis ojos.

\- Oh pues.- Yo tardé un rato en responder. Se le veía divertido y sabía que aquello me incomodaba. Por eso se reía el muy cerdo.- Ya sabes.- Dije moviendo mi mano hacia él y de nuevo a mi varias veces. Señalándonos. Uniéndonos.

\- No. No sé.- Dijo, pidiendo una aclaración. Se apoyó principescamente en una estantería y sacó a pasear una sonrisa traviesa. Él sabía a qué me refería y quería que yo se lo dijera. Canalla.

\- Sí. Claro que lo sabes.- Dije, empezando a exasperarme.

\- Creo que no.- Volvió él, riendo de nuevo por mi incomodidad. Noté mis mejillas tan calientes, que me dio una vergüenza horrible mirarle a los ojos.

\- Oh, por favor.- Estaba realmente avergonzada por explicar esto.- Que yo estoy aquí para…

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó inquisitivo. Lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, qué poco caballeroso… Pero qué boba… estoy hablando de un pirata.- Por ti-. Dije finalmente.- Que estoy aquí para… complacerte a ti.- Terminé, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se deshinchaba.

\- Claro que sí.- Dijo él. Volvió a reírse y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedo saber al menos cómo te llamas?.- Le pregunté interrumpiéndolo, viendo cómo se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta para volverse a marchar. Y Ésta vez no iba a poder detenerle de nuevo.

\- Damon, me llamo Damon.- Respondió, mirándome de arriba a abajo antes de salir con su estúpida sonrisa torcida.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Siento haber tardado tanto en retomar la historia, pero aquí está, espero que el muso no me vuelva a abandonar, porque no pienso perdonárselo.

Gracias a los que seguís al pie del cañón y gracias también a los nuevos lectores por sumaros en esta nueva aventura. Os dejo ya el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis! :)

PD: Review = motivación ;)

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**POV DAMON**_

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del camarote y quise pagar mi ira con alguien. O algo.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa malcriada!.- Grité, descargando mi furia contra uno de los postes que sujetaban las velas del barco. Ric se rió y yo le asesiné con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Se acercó a mí, pero yo evité su contacto.

\- Dice que no tienen nada, que su padre no pagará ningún rescate porque está arruinado. ¡Mentira!.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Tienes más dinero del que usarás en tu vida.

\- Sí, pero quiero todo lo que sea de ellos. Quiero quitarles todo como ellos hicieron conmigo una vez.- Mi amigo suspiró.

\- ¿Te has parado a pensar… que sea verdad lo que dice la chica?.- Le miré.

\- Sí.- Respondí con sinceridad.- Bueno no.- Me corregí pensándolo mejor.- Es imposible que no tengan nada, Ric.

\- No creería una palabra más de aquella consentida cría. Yo mismo había investigado sus fondos y los de toda la familia y sabía con certeza que poseía una gran riqueza, seguramente mucho gracias a lo que me habían robado a mí y que tenían más de lo que necesitaban. Pero ¿Y si era verdad?.

\- No, no era posible. Tan solo unos días antes de que Elena embarcara a Londres había comprobado las cuentas de su familia. Solo unos días antes. No podían haberse arruinado en un par de días… ¿O sí?

En verdad no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una mujer, las mujeres son mentirosas por naturaleza y seguro que en ese colegio de princesitas francesas al que iba la habían enseñado a ser toda una víbora, porque de algún sitio tienen que aprender esas cosas todas las de su clase. Por eso prefería las prostitutas.

\- ¿Y si ya no lo tuvieran? La chica… no tenía pinta de ser una mentirosa.- Coincidió Alaric con mis pensamientos.

\- Yo creo que diría lo que fuera con tal de que la dejara marchar.- Respondí secamente. No había otra explicación que las ganas que tenía de librarse de que su padre tuviera que pagar el rescate y la dejara marchar.

\- Puede. Pero también puede que no te esté mintiendo. Vamos, ¿Cómo puedes estar cien por cien seguro de que su familia no está arruinada? De todas formas… no es eso lo que quieres. ¿Qué más da si no es así?

\- No. El rescate no importa y la chica tampoco, pero quiero todo lo que pertenezca a ese hijo de puta. Y ¡Joder! Yo sé que estaba ahí, las cuentas estaban a rebosar la última vez que les eché el ojo.

\- También puede ser…- Comenzó.

\- ¿Qué?.- Le interrumpí esperando aclarar la situación. La damita podría estar diciendo la verdad y yo estar equivocado tanto respecto a ella, como de su situación financiera. Pero si era así, todo lo que había hecho no habría servido de nada.- ¿Que estás pensando?

\- Puede que sea cierto que lo tengan, tú comprobaste esas cuentas, tú sabes que el dinero está ahí. Pero ella podría no saberlo.

\- ¿Y para qué querrían hacerle creer que no era así?.- Era algo estúpido, no se me ocurría ninguna situación en la que eso pudiera favorecerla a ella o al cabrón que me había destrozado la vida.

\- Ella es muy bella, eso tienes que concedérmelo.- Alaric se calló, esperando a que yo no me pusiera a despotricar por lo que acababa de decir. Asentí en respuesta rápidamente, queriendo zanjar de una vez aquella maldita conversación.- Y por lo que sabemos tiene buena posición económica.- Continuó él, esperando a que no me opusiera.- Por lo que tiene la posibilidad de escoger cualquier marido, si como dices iba a Inglaterra a casarse…

\- Espera.- Le corté, lo que estaba pensando era una locura, pero bien podría ser cierto y conociendo a ese hombre como lo hacía le veía capaz de hacer una cosa así.- ¿Quieres decir que su padre le dijo eso para que se casara con alguien que ella no quería y le mintió, solo por hacer un negocio?

\- Es posible.- Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No.- Me negué.- Esa cría tiene a su padre en un pedestal y él… ¿No siente amor o compasión por su propia hija?

\- Pero ella no sabe las cosas horribles que ha hecho su padre. Si fue capaz de… ya sabes… Ese hombre es un monstruo. Aunque lleve su apellido no tiene por qué quererla.

\- Es cruel. Al fin y al cabo es su padre…

\- Damon, solo te estoy ofreciendo posibilidades. Tu sabes que el dinero está, y ella está ciegamente convencida de que no. O uno de los dos miente, que tu obviamente no lo haces y no crees que ella lo haga… o su padre la ha mentido a ella y convenientemente ella ha caído en tus redes y te ha contado la misma patraña que su padre le contó a ella. Si es así, ella está tan perdida y sola como tú, Damon. Y sería la persona que menos se merecería estar en esta situación.

\- No lo sé, Alaric. ¡Joder!.- Maldecí.- La cabeza me va a estallar.- Dije, sujetándome la cara con ambas manos. Miré el inmenso azul que se extendía ante mis ojos y no pude llegar a ninguna conclusión. Mi compañero de aventuras empezó a reír. Se lo estaba pasando bien el muy cabrón.- ¿Te parece divertido? Deberías pasar 5 minutos a solas con ella.- Le dije rodando los ojos.

\- Ya lo he hecho y no me ha parecido una mala chica.

\- Oh no, porque contigo no ha sacado las uñas.

\- O porque a lo mejor yo no le he dado ningún motivo para que las sacara.- Contraatacó él. Y me jodía, pero el cabrón tenía razón. Como siempre.

\- Olvídalo.- Cogí el timón e iba a dar por finalizada la conversación cuando me di cuenta de que no le había dado permiso a Ric para ir al camarote ni permanecer cerca de ella.- Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías allí tú?.- Le pregunté calmadamente. No quería a nadie con ella, no quería que nadie sintiera una mínima compasión por ella, que nadie se encariñase, porque iba a hacerla daño y no quería que nadie más saliera herido.

\- Fui a por Stefan, tardaba demasiado.- Contestó tranquilamente, abandonando el alcázar del barco y dejándome solo completamente.

\- Ya… pues mantente alejado ¿vale?.- Le advertí. Se dio la vuelta al escucharme y me miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Alejado como no volver a…?

\- No vuelvas a aparecer por mi camarote Alaric, no vuelvas a entrar.

_**POV ELENA**_

Esa noche el capitán no apareció por el camarote y tampoco lo vi en casi todo el día siguiente. Ojalá no volviera a parecer en todo el viaje que me quedaba a Dios sabe dónde. Yo agradecí inmensamente no tener que cruzar ni una palabra ni una mirada con él, porque no tenía fuerzas para volver a enfrentarme a esos ojos de hierro que me miraban con odio y repugnancia y a las rudas palabras que salían de su boca. Me sentía mermada tan física como emocionalmente y solo quería salir de ahí.

Estaba claro que no podía escapar y que ningún pirata me ayudaría. Tampoco podía saltar por la borda porque tanto la puerta del camarote, como el balcón, estaban cerrados a cal y canto. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era aguantar. Resistir y luchar contra aquel canalla todo lo que fuera capaz.

Justo cuando mis ánimos estaban más machacados que nunca, el pequeño pirata que había conocido el día anterior abrió la puerta de la habitación pidiéndome permiso con la mirada para pasar. Entró de nuevo portando una bandeja repleta de comida, que yo no tocaría y me miró con tristeza.

\- Me enteré esta mañana de que no te comiste la comida que te traje ayer. ¿Es porque estás enferma, no te sientes bien?.

\- Yo lo miré sorprendida y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. No por el hambre voraz que tenía, sino porque un niño de diez años estaba preocupándose por mí. Recé en silencio para que no se volviera en un futuro como su capitán.

\- Oh, no cariño. Es solo que no tengo hambre. Estar en el barco me da náuseas y… no me apetece comer.- Mentí para intentar tranquilizarle.- Pero te agradezco que me la hayas traído. ¿La has hecho tú?

\- Sí.- Él me sonrió orgulloso poniéndose una mano en el pecho, pero unos segundos después se rascó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.- Bueno, la verdad es que solo he ayudado. Pero he ayudado un montón, eh.- Me reí por su sinceridad y por la inocencia que irradiaba y le invité a sentarse conmigo en la mesa. Stefan aceptó orgulloso y me miró embobado.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?.- Le pregunté señalando el plato.

\- No gracias, yo como todos los días cuando lo hace la tripulación.

\- Bueno, si un día quieres hacerlo conmigo estás invitado.- Le dije, cogiendo un tenedor.

Removí la comida varias veces para que el niño pensara que comía y me centré en saber más sobre él, algo a lo que agarrarme que me quitara las pesadas horas de soledad y agonía por las que pasaba.

Pero el capitán escogió justo ese momento para regresar al camarote y supe que mi único momento para evadirme de todo aquello que me rodeaba había acabado.

\- Stefan, ¿no te dije que le trajeras la comida y te marcharas?.- El niño se puso de pie sobresaltado por la interrupción y se disculpó con vehemencia.

\- Yo le dije que podía quedarse.- le defendí.- No es culpa suya.

\- Ese es el problema Milady, que tú no puedes hacer eso.- Se acercó a mí y yo me levanté, encarándole.

\- No entiendo el daño que puede hacer que Stefan me haga compañía un rato.

\- Capitán, iba a comportarme lo prometo.- Dijo inocentemente el niño. Pude observar como Damon parecía un poco más humano cuando, al mirarle, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa fraternal.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero no creo que esté bien. Ahora vete.

\- Pero…- Intentó replicar, pero rápidamente escondió la cabeza, miró al suelo, agachó los hombros y salió de allí.

\- ¿De verdad que el niño estará mejor ahí afuera con una panda de brutos e insensibles hombres que aquí?.- Me atreví a preguntarle.

\- El problema es que tú también estás aquí.- Contestó con repugnancia. Después se tumbó en el estrecho sofá que había contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

_**POV DAMON**_

Cuando desperté de mi pequeña siesta, Elena no estaba senada en la mesa, ni en la cama. Miré a mí alrededor y la encontré parada frente a una de las estanterías llenas de libros y tesoros que había ido recogiendo a lo largo de los años en alta mar. No me moví, ni hice ningún ruido, solo la observé.

Elena se puso de puntillas para coger uno de los libros que estaba en la parte superior y agarró uno con las tapas verdes y las letras doradas. Lo abrió por la mitad, se retiró el pelo de la cara y respiró por la boca, dejando sus carnosos labios entreabiertos.

¿Sería posible que ella no me hubiera mentido en ningún momento, que no fuera consciente del monstruo que era su padre y que se hubiera visto envuelta en falsas patrañas y mentiras solo por conveniencia del hombre que había arruinado mi vida?

¿Sería posible que esa pequeña y perfecta criatura que se paseaba inocentemente por mi camarote, fuera otra víctima del ser monstruoso que una vez se cruzó conmigo?

La maldita mocosa se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y después lo mordió. Habría pensado, si no fuera porque ella no sabía que estaba despierto, que lo había hecho deliberadamente. Como tantas otras mujeres lo habían hecho antes para tentarme y llevarme a la cama. Pero no me podía permitir aceptar que había sido ésa, la única vez, la que de verdad me habían hecho desear tener a una mujer en la cama. En mi cama.

Elena sonrió. Su mirada se iluminó y abrió nuevamente el libro por el principio. Estaba dispuesta a leerlo entero. Y yo estaba dispuesto a mirarla mientras lo hacía. ¿Pero qué narices me pasaba? Ella era mi enemigo. Su familia me había quitado todo lo que tenía y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo con ella. Tenía que quitarle absolutamente todo lo que poseyera, incluida su dignidad, su belleza, su amor y su… virtud.

Pero no podía tocarla. No debía hacerlo. O me perdería en ella. Y me daban escalofríos con solo pensar en dejar la puerta abierta del camarote y que los chicos hicieran con ella lo que quisieran… Me debería repulsar solo pensar en tocarla, pero me asqueaba más pensar que otro pudiera hacerlo.

\- Vaya, por fin estás despierto.- Dijo Elena mirándome. Yo me incorporé y me levanté rápidamente, sacudiendo de mi mente cada pensamiento bueno sobre ella.- Quería pedirte algo.

\- La princesa se atreve a pedirme algo cuando ni siquiera ha tocado la comida que tan amablemente le he ofrecido.- Respondí divertido, acercándome a ella y tomando de sus manos el libro que había cogido.- Y osa coger cosas que no son suyas sin permiso. ¡Qué poca educación la suya, Milady!- me mofé.

\- Llevó aquí encerrada días, no creo que le haga ningún daño si leo para distraerme de este infierno en el que me has metido.

\- Yo no te he metido en ningún sitio querida, ha sido tú padre el que te ha encerrado aquí. Con esta agradable compañía como la mía.- Ella bufó, exasperada.

\- Además ¿Qué más te da? Si seguro que ni siquiera saber leer.- Auch, eso había dolido. Tenía una lengua afilada la señorita remilgada. Si ella supiera todo lo que yo podía hacer. Y todo lo que podía hacerle a ella.

\- ¿Y qué vas a leer tú si yo te quito los libros y me los llevo para que me enseñen a leer?

\- Eso no sería muy caballeroso.

\- Nunca dije que lo fuera.

\- Bueno, puedes llevarte todos y cada uno de los libros que hay en el camarote. A fin de cuentas todo es tuyo.

\- Hasta tú eres mía.- Le recordé, observando atentamente cada uno de sus gestos.

\- Hasta yo soy… suya.- Respondió conmocionada, pero se recompuso rápidamente.- Pero no creo que ni con todos los libros del mundo pudiera alguien enseñar a leer a un bestia como tú.

\- Señorita estirada, déjeme recordarle que insultar mi inteligencia no le hará sumar puntos para que yo le de lo que quiera que me pide.

\- Da igual, tampoco ibas a dármelo así que… Si me permite, voy a sentarme a leer.- Pasó por mi lado y esquivó tocarme, sentándose en la incómoda silla que ahora le pertenecía.- Ya que soy la única aquí que sabe hacerlo, tendré que aprovecharlos.

Estuve a punto de irme y dejarla allí sola, sin aquello que quería tanto tener que casi se había atrevido a pedírmelo, pero estaba intrigado. Y me gustaba demasiado fastidiarla.

\- Venga princesa, dime que necesitas y veré qué puedo hacer para que sus sueños se hagan realidad.

\- Eso sería decir mucho dada su segura incompetencia en realizar todo lo que concierne a hacer algo que yo pudiera considerar que ansío hacer realidad, pero…

\- ¿Estás segura de ello?.- La interrumpí.

\- Ahora sí que me había cabreado y divertido a partes iguales. La tomé del brazo y delicadamente la puse a mi altura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no podría cumplir nada,.- Susurré, cerca de su cara.- Que tu ansiaras.- Espiró por la boca y miró mis labios.- Que tu desearas.- tragó saliva despacio.- Que yo pudiera hacer.- Dije, haciendo que su cálido aliento se entremezclase con el mío y su respiración comenzara a tornarse trabajosa.- Por ti?.

\- Yo…- Comenzó a decir, cerca de mí, más de lo que yo le había permitido.

Su pecho rozó el mío y fue en ese momento en el que me di terriblemente cuenta de que de verdad había deseado cumplir alguno de sus deseos y de los míos. Había deseado besarla, había deseado que su cuerpo caliente se retorciera de placer bajo el mío, había deseado complacerla y complacerme a mí con ella, cuando solo debería de pensar en las ganas que tenía de arrojarla por la borda. La solté rápidamente y me alejé de ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías, Elena?.- Mi voz sonó más calmada de lo que hubiera creído dada la situación y lo alterado que estaba por el curso en el que me estaban metiendo mis pensamientos y necesitaba salir de allí y distraerme, necesitaba llegar a Tortuga cuanto antes y que me dieran buenas noticias sobre el rescate de Elena para que al menos, pudiera quitármela de encima.

\- Bueno yo…- Comenzó tímidamente.- Llevo varios días con la misma ropa, necesito cambiarme.

\- A mí me gusta la ropa que llevas.- Le dije divertido, porque obviamente era bien escasa. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y puso una mueca de fastidio.

Seguía teniendo el fino camisón con el que la había encontrado tan solo unos días y el abrigo con el que se cubría cuando yo estaba en el camarote. Al menos, las pesadas botas de hombre las había dejado a un lado y había comenzado a caminar descalza, dejando a la vista unos preciosos tobillos finos y blancos que… ¡Mierda, Damon!

\- ¿Para qué quieres unos vestidos que no sirven de nada? ¡Quédate con todo lo demás que apenas tiene valor, pero no te veo a ti ni a tus malditos piratas poniéndoos uno de mis vestidos.- Me dijo, claramente enfadada.- ¿O sí, Capitán?.- Preguntó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- Qué graciosa. No, yo no me pondré ninguno de tus vestidos, querida. Pero conozco mujeres que me recompensarían muy bien por tener uno de tus preciosos vestidos de princesita.

\- No creo que la clase de mujeres con la que tú te juntes supieran apreciar uno de mis vestidos, jamás.- Dictaminó ella, claramente en lo cierto.

\- Oh, ahí tienes razón. No creo que fueran de su estilo… ni creo que cupieran en ellos porque tú estás demasiado flacucha como para que uno de ellos pudiera sentarle bien a alguna de las mujeres que me gusta. Y como no empieces a comer, no te valdrán ni a ti.- Le dije, intentando herirla.

\- Mejor para ti, así te libras antes de mí.

\- Touché, princesa. Una vez más tengo que darle la razón. Te traeré esos bonitos vestidos para que puedas usarlos mientras te valgan, sería una pena desperdiciarlos y una bañera caliente para que puedas lavarte. Apestas.

Apestas, le dije. Apestas, repetí saliendo del camarote. Sí, apestada a preciosa princesa francesa. Llevaba días sin ducharse y la maldita malnacida olía asquerosamente bien. Estaba seguro de que si las princesas tuvieran un olor característico, sería igual que el suyo, tan dulce como empalagoso. Era asquerosa. No sabía si la odiaba más porque tenía que odiarla, o porque deseaba odiarla pero no podía, porque la estúpida era tan perfecta que no podía hacerlo, ni aunque lo intentase con todas mis fuerzas.

Flacucha le había dicho. Sí, no tenía grandes curvas de mujer, ni pechos poderosos, ni siquiera un culo redondo al que agarrarse. No era la clase de mujer a la que yo deseaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres con las que estaba, tuvieran un cuerpo carnoso, lleno de curvas que no terminaban nunca, con el cabello tan negro como la noche y tan voluminoso como pudieran llevarlo. Pero Elena era tan malditamente perfecta y tan contraria a lo que a mí siempre me había gustado. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, delicado, con el tamaño perfecto en cada porción de su cuerpo, con la piel tan suave como un bebé… Y su cabello… largo, sedoso, lacio y claro, de un castaño claro, que combinaba con sus ojos color miel.

Creo que nunca había deseado a otra mujer como la deseaba a ella. Y me odiaba más a mí que a ella por eso. Seguro que el cabrón de Alaric se reiría si le confesase toda esta mierda y me diría que lo tengo bien merecido. Por capullo.

Oh Señor, lo que odiaba a Elena Gilbert. Y lo que me arrepentía de haberla raptado. Ésto se estaba convirtiendo en más tortura para mí, que para ella. Y tenía que acabar con ello, rápido, si no quería verme inmerso en una peligrosa obsesión.

Gracias por leer! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Os dejo un capítulo más largo de lo normal como regalito de Navidad.

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguías detrás de la pantalla. ¡Felices fiestas!

¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**POV ELENA**_

Dos piratas irrumpieron en el camarote portando una gran bañera llena de agua humeante, prometiendo ser comodísima y más que agradable bañarse en ella.

Me miraron con lascivia tras soltarla en medio de la habitación y uno de ellos, el que parecía más viejo y ajado por los largos años en alta mar, me sonrió mostrándome un diente de oro entre muchos otros podridos. El otro, el más joven, lleno de espinillas, flacucho y con una nariz más grande que su cara, me saludó amablemente quitándose el sombrero, pero sin dejar de mirarme los pechos. Supongo que era por cosas así por las que Damon no dejaba que nadie entrase aquí.

Me atravesó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que me dejó el vello de punta cuando los dos hombres siguieron ahí parados, mirándome, intimidándome, sin ninguna intención de largarse de allí y pensé, angustiada, si Damon hubiera cambiado de opinión y me dejaría en manos de aquellos repugnantes hombres.

El pequeño pirata del que me había quedado prendada entró unos segundos después y les ordenó rápidamente que salieran del camarote y dejaran de molestarme si no querían vérselas con el capitán. Al menos, tenía alguien que me defendería si las cosas se pusiesen feas, aunque fuera un niño el que lo hiciera.

Tras él, otro hombre, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Alaric, entró portando un arcón grande de madera oscuro que reconocí como uno de los míos en los que tenía todos mis ropajes. Lo dejó cerca de la cama, sonrió amablemente, como si se intentara disculpar por algo y salió deprisa de la habitación, llevándose al pequeño con él.

Y por fin me quedé sola. Me desvestí a toda prisa y me metí en la bañera sin quitarme el camisón que cubría mi cuerpo por si al capitán o a cualquier otro pirata le daba por entrar repentinamente, sin saber quién me daba más miedo que lo hiciera, si él, o cualquiera de las bestias que estaban bajo sus órdenes.

Era un alivio poder quitarme toda esa suciedad de encima y cambiarme de ropa, estaba cansada de ir cubriéndome todo el rato bajo la escrutadora mirada de Damon, sintiéndome siempre desnuda cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre mí. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera accedido a darme los vestidos, habría acabado robándole uno de sus pantalones. Juro que habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Me permití el lujo de relajarme un solo minuto en la bañera. Estiré los músculos agarrotados de llevar tantos días encerrada sin apenas moverme todo lo que pude y dejé que el agua caliente me cubriera al completo, aguantando la respiración hasta que no pude más.

Me di cuenta tardíamente de que no tenía nada con lo que secarme y me envolví como pude en el pequeño mantel que cubría la mesa. Pero justo en el mismo momento que salía de la bañera y dejaba que mis pies mojados calasen el suelo, Damon entró.

\- Gracias a Poseidón que te has bañado al fin.- Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Al menos yo había sido rápida y le estaba dando la espalda.

\- Tú siempre tan amable.- Le respondí yo secamente, apartándome de su mirada todo lo que podía. Estaba casi desnuda y calada hasta los huesos y lo que menos necesitaba era su inquisitiva mirada y sus odiosas palabras para fastidiarme uno de los pocos momentos agradables que había tenido desde que había llegado allí.

\- Por supuesto Milady, que usted no merece menos.

Yo me di la vuelta por fin y vi con horror como Damon acababa de quitarse las botas y comenzaba a desabrocharse la impoluta camisa blanca que llevaba.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?.- Grité, cubriéndome más.

\- Nunca había escuchado maldecir tanto a una dama como a ti, ¿De verdad tengo que considerarte como tal?.- me preguntó, dejando caer la camisa a un lado de su cuerpo y llevando las manos al cinturón de su pantalón.

Yo ahogué un grito y me coloqué al otro lado de la cama, poniendo una pequeña barrera entre los dos. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si iba a…? ¿Y por qué narices tenía el pecho tan malditamente perfecto? Parecía como si lo hubiera esculpido el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, con unos grandes y duros pechos coronados de una pelusilla oscura que parecería tan suave como…

\- Solo voy a darme un baño.- Siguió diciendo mirando mi rostro asombrado y colorado, espero que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la cara de boba que se me había quedado.

Intentaba poner una cara horrorizada, incluso asqueada por la escena y me pregunté si todos los hombres tenían bajo sus camisas algo parecido a lo que yo estaba viendo en ese momento. Probablemente no.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó del todo.

\- Si te incomoda que lo haga, siempre puedes salir de aquí. Tienes permiso para salir a cubierta.- Dijo divertido.

Yo me di la vuelta, acalorada y enfadada. No solo se atrevía a importunarme mientras yo me estaba bañando, sin ni siquiera haberme dado tiempo a secarme y vestirme, sino que, encima, me turbaba con su presencia. Maldito desgraciado.

Si la señora Mikaelson me escuchase jurar de la forma que lo hacía, seguramente me habrían caído días de castigo fregando platos en las cocinas o limpiando los suelos. Pero ya no estaba en la escuela de señoritas a la que mi tío me había llevado para que aprendiera a ser toda una dama y pudiera encontrar un buen marido, ni tenía a la vieja gallina clueca pendiente de lo que hacía solo para encontrar un motivo con el que pudiera castigarme.

\- Si quieres, puedes frotarme la espalda.- Le escuché decir entre risas.

\- Já.- Contesté, cubriéndome más con la improvisada toalla.- Ni en tus mejores sueños, capitán.- me mofé.

\- Créeme que en mis sueños harías cosas mucho más divertidas y placenteras.

\- Seguro que por complacerte a ti, ¿No es así?

\- Oh, sí. Y para complacerte a ti misma.- De pronto, se levantó completamente desnudo y salió de la bañera. Me obligué a no mirarlo, a permanecer quieta, inmóvil, aguardando en mi sitio, agarrando con fuerza contra mi cuerpo el mantelito que cada vez se me antojaba más pequeño.- ¿Sabes…? Bueno, seguramente no. No sepas nada.- Continuó, cogiendo un nuevo pantalón del armario.- Seguramente no sabes qué es lo que se siente al recibir placer ¿verdad que no, Elena? ¿Elena?.- Repitió llamándome porque no había contestado la primera vez.

\- Por supuesto que sí. No sé a qué clase de placer te refieres. En la vida hay muchos y muy distintos y he podido experimentar gran parte de ellos.- Respondí altivamente, poniéndome en pie, enfrentándome a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos y evitando mirar su pecho desnudo.

\- ¿De verdad? Ponme un ejemplo.- Se cruzó de brazos y me miró claramente divertido.

\- Pues… pues… comerse un helado en pleno verano, con el calor del sol sobre ti, es un gran placer.

La gran carcajada que siguió a mi respuesta me la merecía. Por idiota. Casi habría sido mejor haberme mantenido callada y avergonzada, como él había querido. Pero no, la señorita Gilbert no podía quedarse callada. Ahora entendía por qué la señora Mikaelson me castigaba tanto.

\- No me refería a eso, _Cara_. Me refería.- Comenzó a explicar. Descruzó sus brazos y caminó hacia mi posición.- A que si alguien te ha producido placer físico, sexual y primitivo. Si alguien, con solo sus manos había conseguido llevarte al cielo y acercarte a las estrellas tanto, que solo la caída te habría mareado.

Damon continuó caminado hacia mí, hasta que su cabeza estuvo más cerca que nunca de la mía.

\- A que si alguien, había conseguido arrancarte un grito de placer y hacer que te retorcieras de deseo, mientras tú, princesa, te entregabas a él totalmente, disfrutando no solo de lo que era capaz de provocarte, sino también, de lo que eres capaz de hacerle a él.

\- Yo…- Suspiré.- Yy… yo…

De repente, su característica sonrisa torcida había desaparecido.

El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado, se había vuelto más denso, el aire más cargado. Notaba como si cada extremidad de mi cuerpo pesara insoportablemente, quería tanto arrancarle la cabeza como cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a un beso apasionado y desenfrenado que sabía que él podría darme si así lo quisiera. Y él… parecía tan malditamente petrificado.

Necesitaba saber si le afectaba de la misma manera que él a mí, aunque fuera un poco, aunque fuera de otra forma, pero… tenía que saber si Damon sentía lo mismo cuando mi cuerpo estaba cerca del suyo.

Así que, valiéndome de una de las técnicas de "seducción" que un día la vieja gallina nos había enseñado a mis compañeras y a mí "_Os hará falta algún día si queréis cazar un buen marido, niñas_" Nos dijo ella, antes de explicarnos de qué se trataba.

Lo puse a prueba y me puse a prueba a mí: le miré a los ojos intentando atravesar su coraza, coloqué distraídamente una mano cerca de mi pecho, bajo el cuello, entreabrí los labios y dejé escapar un leve suspiro. Después agarré mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, mordí despacio y esperé.

Damon tomó aire con fuerza, llenando todo lo que pudo sus pulmones de oxígeno y yo sonreí victoriosa. Sí, le afectaba. Me apunté esa pequeña victoria.

\- No.- Respondí un poco más atrevida, creyendo que tenía ahora un pequeño poder en su contra.- Jamás un hombre me ha puesto la mano encima, pero eso ya lo sabes, Capitán.

\- Sé mucho más, _Cara_.- Respondió misteriosamente, antes de salir por la puerta, todavía con la camisa en la mano y el pelo suelto y mojado.

Espera, ¿Había hablado en italiano con un perfectísimo acento? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho…?

_**POV DAMON**_

Sí, sabía más. Sabía tan ciertamente como que el océano era salado, que el sol salía todos los días, o que los hombres sangraban, que ella estaba deseando que le hiciera todo lo que yo acababa de decirle y que yo, también quería hacérselo.

No volví más por el camarote el resto del día, ni al día siguiente. Solo cuando Alaric me obligó, apartándome del timón y alegando que estaba demasiado cansado como para poder mantener el rumbo, volví de nuevo a la habitación, temiendo encontrarme otra vez con ella.

Qué irónico era que yo, el que la temía a ella.

Me recordé una y otra vez antes de entrar a la habitación, que tenía que llevar a cabo mi venganza, que tenía que hacer sufrir a Elena y toda su familia por haberme robado la mía siendo tan solo un niño, y seguí haciéndolo una vez estuve dentro y la vi, desencajada sobre la silla que siempre ocupaba, con el cuerpo desparramado sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

Y seguí haciéndolo cuando caminé hacia ella y dejé que mis dedos acariciasen su suave mejilla. Y lo recordé una vez más cuando le aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara y dejé que mis dedos se detuvieron más tiempo del necesario enredado en sus mechones.

Volví a decirme a mí mismo que un día no muy lejano le haría mucho daño a aquella princesa que se había criado entre almohadones y jaulas de cristal, a esa pequeña fierecilla a la que había secuestrado y había arrancado de su familia con un único propósito. Destruirla.

Pero solo por esa noche, ahora que nadie me veía, dejaría que mi cuerpo y mi mente la deseara todo lo que quisiera y me permitiría soñar con ella. Soñaría que era una vulgar campesina, una atrevida prostituta, o que simplemente no era la hija de mi enemigo.

Aspiré el aroma que emanaba su cabello antes de tumbarme y me quedé dormido observándola.

_**POV ELENA**_

Unos días más tarde de mi encuentro con Damon después del baño, la situación había mejorado considerablemente. Él seguía irradiando la misma hostilidad hacia mí, aunque había veces que me dejaba ver un poco más de él.

Una noche incluso le pregunte por algo de su pasado, me acordé de lo que le me había dicho en Italiano y le pregunté si había viajado por allí o si tenía ascendencia Italiana, y no me contesto a voces, o me arrolló con sus palabras como hacia siempre. Me dijo que no tenía familia, pero que de pequeño había vivido en Italia mucho tiempo.

Yo seguí sin comer, ni tocar la cama. Cada día me sentía más débil porque apenas había probado bocado desde que estaba allí. Estaba segura de que estaba demacrada, y pálida y que si intentaba realizar algún esfuerzo caería redonda al suelo. Temía mirarme en el espejo que tenía al otro lado de la habitación, ya que incluso mis vestidos estaban empezando a quedarme grandes.

La cama seguía siendo un elemento neutro. Yo no la tocaba y él ni la miraba cuando entraba a echar una cabezada antes de volver a dejarme sola, pero yo no pensaba meterme entre esas sabanas jamás.

No hablé mucho con él en el transcurso de esos días. Mi única compañía era el pequeño pirata que me hacía sonreír cada vez que aparecía a alegrarme el día. Charlábamos durante todo el tiempo, las veces que nos dejaban estar juntos. Él me contaba sus aventuras en el mar, de todo lo que había conocido y todo lo que su capitán le había enseñado, orgulloso de pertenecer a esa panda de piratas.

Incluso me decía que se pasaría la vida en la mar, porque era en el único lugar, a excepción de Celéstea, donde se sentía como en casa. Por supuesto, no sabía bien a qué se refería Stefan. Me había contado que Celéstea era una isla del caribe con aguas cristalinas, celestes y arena blanca y fina, que pertenecía al capitán y donde todos vivían cuando no estaban en alta mar.

Me picaba la curiosidad y quería conocer esa pequeña isla escondida, que prometía ser una maravilla.

Si Damon no me mirara de aquella forma y si pudiera descubrir qué era lo que mi familia, o mi padre, le habían hecho, puede que pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con él y, aunque siguiera siendo su prisionera, me dejara disfrutar de tan magnífico viaje, que me estaba perdiendo encerrada en su camarote. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a viajar, ni a conocer islas de aguas cristalinas, otras culturas, o incluso otra gente, pero sabía que no me dejaría salir de allí a menos que fuera tras haber pagado un rescate por mí, u otra cosa peor. Que me dejase salir de allí, pero con los pies por delante.

Me pregunté si alguna vez atracaríamos en algún sitio, o si Damon me dejaría salir alguna vez de allí.

_**POV DAMON**_

\- Oye capitán, ¿Por qué no compartís a la chica que tenéis ahí dentro metida?.- Me preguntó uno de los canallas que tenía a bordo.

\- Si, venga.- Lo apoyó otro.

\- Es que la quiere solo para él.- Dijo un tercero.

\- Y para el cabrón de Ric.- Volvió a intervenir el primero.

\- Venga capitán, solo una miradita.

Yo no les respondí y me limité a mirarlos y a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Si Elena supiera lo segura que estaba conmigo…

\- Están como perros salidos.- Le dije a Alaric.

\- Es normal que estén así, llevan semanas navegando y muy solos. ¿Qué hacemos, pongo rumbo a puerto, capitán?

\- Si, descansaremos unos días y esperaremos allí las noticias de Tyler.

**D&amp;E**

Cuando desperté de mi pequeña siesta antes de pasar la noche en vela para poder llegar a Tortuga lo antes posible, vi a Elena tan ensimismada en la lectura, tan relajada y frágil, que sin saber por qué tuve ganas de molestarla y enturbiar su paz.

\- ¿Sabes que hoy mis marineros me han pedido que les dejara echarte una miradita?

Ella reaccionó al instante, como yo había supuesto y frunció el ceño entre temerosa y enfadada. Yo me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué, cogiendo un pedazo de queso sin tocar que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué les has dicho?.- Preguntó ella al fin.

\- Bueno, se lo he negado. Si no, ahora mismo estarías disfrutando del placer de su compañía.

\- ¿Disfrutando, con esos salvajes? Si se parecen un poco a ti, seguramente estaría volviéndome loca.- Me pinchó. Quise devolvérsela.

\- ¿No vas a pagarme de alguna forma el que te haya salvado de las sucias garras de esos salvajes piratas?

Noté como se tensó, apretó los puños y un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Confieso que había comenzado aquello para divertirme un rato a su costa, pero ahora estaba intrigado y algo excitado.

\- No.- Terminó respondiendo tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás segura?.- Me planté delante de ella y levanté una mano para acariciar su cara.

Mi mente se dispersaba por momentos. La tensión del momento no sabía si me estaba llevando a hacer algo que tenía que hacer, para hacerla rabiar, o porque de verdad quería hacerlo y quería tener una excusa para ello.

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima.- Me advirtió, antes de que yo llegara a rozarla. Sonreí y enrollé un mechón de su cabello alrededor de mi dedo índice. La miré triunfal. Sea lo que fuere, había conseguido turbarla.

\- Si lo hago… ¿Qué harás?.- Me retiró violentamente la mano y su pecho comenzó a respirar trabajosamente intentando controlar la ira que estaba creciendo en su interior. Maldita mocosa. Pensé bajarle los humos.- Si hubiera querido ya te habría tenido.

\- ¡Maldito pirata estúpido, canalla y arrogante!.- Gritó enfurecida.- Déjame tranquila!.

\- Como su majestad desee.- Respondí haciendo una reverencia.

Mi intriga había aumentado, ¿Había reaccionado así porque de verdad tenía razón, o simplemente temía que la tocase?.

Elena me dio la espalda, enfurruñada y con las mejillas arreboladas de ira y yo quise dejarla sola, habiendo conseguido mi objetivo. La miré un instante antes de salir por la puerta. Se veía adorable toda llena de rabia y me pregunté si se vería igual de bonita si estallase de... Le pellizqué el trasero, ella gritó y yo me reí a carcajadas.

\- Tranquilízate mujer, no me gustan los culos tan huesudos como el tuyo.- Le dije antes de salir de la habitación.

_**POV ELENA**_

A la mañana siguiente, Stefan me trajo el desayuno como hacía cada día y además, buenas noticias, que me hicieron olvidar momentáneamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- El capitán me ha contado que atracaremos en puerto pronto.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Grité entusiasmada.

Eso quería decir que, o bien Damon me dejaría bajar y hacer algo más que leer sentada en una silla, o que por fin, me soltaría para no volver a verlo nunca más. Y no estaba del todo segura de querer que la segunda se hiciera realidad.

\- ¡Sí!.- Repitió, contagiado de mi estado de ánimo.- Me ha dicho que Tortuga solo está a un par de noches de aquí.

\- ¿Tortuga?.- Ahogué un grito.

Tortuga era una pequeña isla donde se reunían la mayor cantidad de piratas, maleantes, ladrones y prostitutas que existía. Por lo poco que sabía de aquel mundo, estaba lleno de contrabandismo, sexo y depravación. Uno de los lugares que más repleto de personas estaba huyendo de la ley. Me atravesó un escalofrío. Solo esperaba que Damon no se le ocurriera dejarme en un sitio así.

\- Sí, tortuga es genial. Te encantará.

\- ¿Tú crees?.- Pregunté incrédula.

\- Claro, allí no hay ley ninguna. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, como quieras y donde quieras. Nadie te prohíbe hacer nada, pero tienes que tener cuidado y no meterte con las personas equivocadas o puedes acabar muerta. La gente es un poco susceptible.

\- ¿Y eso se supone que va a encantarme?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ya verás como el capitán te enseña a divertirte allí!.- Respondió animado y seguro de lo que decía.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes tanto?

\- Oh, yo he estado allí muchas veces.

\- Pero… ¿no eres muy pequeño para estar en un sitio como aquel?

\- Que va.- Dijo ofendido.- Llevo muchos años yendo con el capitán. Él siempre me ha hecho aprender rápido, dice que cuanto más pequeño, más aprenderé y más rápido.

\- Y más peligroso…- Una vez más, temí por la vida del pequeño.

\- No, él siempre ha cuidado de mí.- Le defendió.

\- Stefan… ¿Puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- No lo sé. Era muy pequeño cuando el capitán me trajo aquí.

\- ¿Damon te… trajo aquí, al barco?.- Pregunté sorprendida, señalando a mí alrededor.

\- Sí. Era muy pequeño, no medía más que esto.- Explicó, acercando su mano al suelo, para que me hiciera una idea de lo pequeño que era entonces.- Creo que tendría uno años.

\- Pero ¿y tus padres?.- Pregunté intrigada. No creo que unos padres con cabeza hubieran permitido que un niño tan pequeño embarcase en un navío pirata y más, siendo aquel navío pirata, con la reputación que tenía.

\- No tengo.- Respondió sin un ápice de pena o tristeza.

\- Stefan yo… lo siento tanto. Yo tampoco tengo madre ¿sabes?

\- No lo sientas, estoy mucho mejor así. Me alegro de que murieran.

\- Oye, no digas eso.

\- Pero es verdad, mi padre me pegaba y mi madre no me daba de comer porque prefería gastarse lo que tenía en opio.

\- Stefan.- pronuncié su nombre con tremenda pena. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Es la verdad. Cuando mis padres murieron, nadie quiso cuidar de mí, menos Damon. El capitán me encontró tirado en la calle y me trajo. Desde entonces estoy aquí y hago todo lo que puedo por ser el mejor y aprender todo lo que quiere enseñarme. Sin él me habría muerto de frío o hambre y le debo mi vida, así que yo…

\- Stefan, ya es suficiente. Sal de aquí.- Los dos nos sobresaltamos. Yo estaba tan metida en la historia que el niño me contaba que no me había dado cuenta de que Damon había entrado en el camarote y nos estaba escuchando. Avergonzado, Stefan recogió la bandeja con la comida intacta y salió en silencio del camarote.

\- ¿Es cierto su… historia?.- me atreví a preguntarle, afligida por los hechos que le habían ocurrido. Si era cierto que Damon le había salvado de una muerte segura, o de mendigar toda su vida, no era tan malo como quería hacerme creer, aunque me mantuviese prisionera.

\- Sí. Le encontré medio muerto tirado en una cuneta y lo traje al barco para que fregase las cubiertas. Supuse que nadie lo echaría de menos y estaba en lo cierto.- Contestó, sin darle importancia.

\- Damon…

\- Es cierto. Le di de comer, le cuidé y le ayudé a luchar contra la fiebre que casi lo mata y después… hice que me limpiara el navío de arriba abajo.

\- No te creo, por muy canalla que seas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era un niño como otro cualquiera y no tenías ningún lazo con él para ayudarle.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, quería un mozo que fregara la cubierta.

\- Bestia.- Arrugué el morro, asqueada. ¿Cómo tenía tan poco corazón?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que ese niño me dio pena y lo traje para cuidarlo y hacerme cargo de él? ¿Crees que no tenía ya suficientes problemas, como para ocuparme de un mocoso medio muerto?

\- ¿Sabes qué creo, Damon?.

\- Sorpréndeme, princesa.

\- Que salvaste a ese niño de una muerte segura y no sé por qué, pero lo hiciste, y le diste una vida, y le cuidaste, y le protegiste y creo… Capitán, que después de todo, no eres un monstruo.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa, os dejo el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo! Gracias a todos los que dedican un ratito de su tiempo en leerme y a los que, además de eso, me hacen saber que les ha gustado :)

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Oí la puerta del camarote abrirse y unos leves susurros llegaron a mis oídos, aunque al principio no entendí lo que decían, porque seguía algo dormida, pronto escuché con más atención y me centré en las palabras.

\- Ten cuidado. Déjalo cerca de la cama.- Era el capitán. Había entrado con alguien más y movían algo por la habitación.

\- ¿Ni si quieras dejas que duerma en la cama?.- Sentí como unas miradas se posaron sobre mí, pero yo seguí haciéndome la dormida, quieta, con la cabeza gacha, recostada sobre la mesa y sentada en la misma silla incómoda de siempre.

\- Oh, cállate. Es ella la que ha elegido estar ahí ¿Vale?.- Respondió él, un poco más alto.- ¿También vas a recriminarme por sus elecciones, eh?.- Dijo ahora entre susurros.

\- Si no la hubieras secuestrado no habría nada que recriminarte, Damon.- Fue Alaric el que le respondió.

\- …- Él dijo algo, pero no logré entenderlo.

\- Sabes que tengo razón y en el fondo, aunque no te guste admitirlo, sabes que ella…- Comenzó a decir, pero no escuché lo que decían, habían vuelto a salir.

Sabiéndome sola, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, intentando seguir la conversación de los dos hombres. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir Alaric? Necesitaba saber qué pensaban sobre mí, ambos. Y si era cierto que Damon me odiaba tanto como parecía. Al menos sabía, que a además de Stefan, alguien más se compadecía de mí.

Me apoyé en la puerta para oír mejor, pero ésta se abrió. No dejé que lo hiciera del todo, porque no quería que me descubriesen, así que agarré rápidamente el pomo antes de que se me escapara y se abriese de par en par. Apoyé mi cabeza, pegué mi oreja cerca de la rendija que se había quedado abierta y escuché.

\- Lo único que sé es que esa mocosa es una niña mimada, consentida y malcriada, que la odio y odio que esté pisando el mismo suelo que yo y que lo único de lo que verdad tengo ganas es de deshacerme de ese culo mojigato ¡Para siempre! Y no volver a verla nunca más.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí. No supe por qué, pero al escuchar sus palabras lo único que sentí fue una profunda angustia. ¿Por qué me atraía mi captor y por qué me herían tanto sus palabras? Si lo único que él quería era hacerme daño, a mí y a mi familia.

\- ¡Capitán!.- Gritó un hombre.- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¡Plegar las velas! Deprisa. ¡Plegar las velas!.- Gritó Damon haciéndose oír entre la tormenta que comenzaba a crecer.- Alaric, ponte al timón. Esto no durará mucho.- Lo avisó, seguro de lo que decía.

El barco comenzó a dar algunos bamboleos y el aire empujó la puerta contra mí. Parecía como si se estuviera desatando una tormenta y yo, hice lo peor que podría haber hecho en aquel momento.

Aproveché que la puerta estaba abierta y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que salir a cubierta con todo lo que se estaba ocurriendo ahí fuera. Podría haberme quedado dentro y haber hecho como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nada de lo que había escuchado fuese cierto, pero estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de oír y quería, dejándome guiar por un mero impulso, que Damon pagase por lo que había dicho y, también, por retenerme contra mi voluntad, haber matado a la tripulación que me llevaba a Inglaterra y haberme apartado de mi familia. Y por querer hacerla daño.

Así que solo salí, desarmada y lo busqué con la mirada. Al instante tuve que sujetarme los hombros con fuerza y hacer fuerza contra mis pies sobre el suelo, porque el viento helado empujaba contra mí.

\- ¡Canalla, llévame ahora mismo con mi familia!..- Grité alto para hacerme oír entre tanto jaleo.

Algunos piratas dejaron a un lado sus tareas y me miraron intrigados. Otros solamente me ignoraron. Alaric estaba tras el timón y el capitán me miró lleno de ira.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? VUELVE AHORA MISMO AHÍ DENTRO.- Me ordenó señalándome con un dedo la puerta. Trató de caminar hacia mí, pero yo me aparté y sin mirar hacia donde lo hacía, di unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡No me toques!.- Chillé.- Llévame de vuelta ahora mismo a Inglaterra.

\- Estás loca.- Me respondió intentando alcanzarme.- Elena, no pienso repetírtelo. Es peligroso estar aquí fuera, podrías caerte.

\- ¡Me da igual! Devuélveme con mi familia. Ahora mismo. ¡YA!

\- ¡Elena!.- Me regañó.- ¡Vuelve al camarote!

\- ¡Ni hablar!.- Me cogió por el brazo con fuerza, pero yo me solté.

El navío dio un fuerte golpe y yo tropecé con mis propios pies. Le miré y vi mi propio miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

\- ¡ELENA!.- Le oí gritar antes de caer por la borda.

_**POV Damon**_

Elena parecía que dormía cuando entré al camarote a dejar uno de los arcones de la princesita. Apenas había nada de valor, nada más que algunos libros, ropas y otras baratijas y antes de que mis camaradas lo tirasen por la borda preferí dejárselo, al menos para que estuviera entretenida mientras la mantenía como mi prisionera.

Le indiqué a Ric con la cabeza que no hablase muy alto. Lo que menos quería era que se despertara y comenzase a estorbar.

\- Si no la hubieras secuestrado no habría nada que recriminarte, Damon.- Me dijo, colocando el baúl cerca de la cama. Él siempre tenía algo que decir respecto a lo que había hecho con la chica.

\- Me dijiste que estarías conmigo en esto, eso significa que no ibas a juzgarme.

\- Sabes que tengo razón y en el fondo, aunque no te guste admitirlo, sabes que ella te gusta. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Enamoraría hasta a un ciego. Incluso a alguien que no tiene corazón, como tú. Como tú te empeñas siempre en decir.

\- No pienso admitir que me gusta. Así que déjalo estar.

\- Pero lo hace, ¿no es así? Lo peor es que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.

\- Lo único que sé es que esa mocosa es una niña mimada, consentida y malcriada, que la odio y odio que esté pisando el mismo suelo que yo y que lo único de lo que verdad tengo ganas es de deshacerme de ese culo mojigato ¡Para siempre! Y no volver a verla nunca más.

En ese mismo momento se desató una tormenta. Ya había adivinado que pasaría, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan pronto ni con tanta rapidez. Alaric no dijo nada y yo comencé a orquestar a la tripulación para que aquel tiempo no dejase grandes daños, ni nos desviase demasiado de la ruta.

Pero la princesita no tuvo otra ocasión para salir a cubierta que esa. Me enfurecí, no sólo porque me estaba ordenando que la llevara de vuelta, cosa que no iba a hacer, sino porque la estúpida no sabía el peligro que corría.

Si se caía por la borda, sería imposible encontrarla con ese temporal y más de noche. Y no podía perderla, la necesitaba para cumplir con mi venganza.

\- ¡Me da igual! Devuélveme con mi familia ahora mismo. ¡YA!.- Me acerqué más a ella e ignoré el pinchazo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que se moría por irse de aquí. De escaparse de mí.

\- ¡Elena!.- La regañé- ¡Vuelve al camarote!.- Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Elena estaba más cerca del borde, temía que se cayera. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Caminé más lentamente hacia ella, con los brazos en alto, dispuesto a agarrarla si ocurría algo, o a cogerla a la fuerza para poder ponerla a salvo de nuevo.

\- ¡Ni hablar!.- Dijo toda llena de ira.

Fui rápido y la atrapé. Lo hice con fuerza, seguramente la dejaría marca. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba aterrado de que pudiera pasarle algo. Incluso a mí me costaba mantenerme en equilibro sobre cubierta. Intenté acercarla a mi cuerpo para protegerla del viento y de los golpes que las olas, rompiendo contra el barco, empujaban contra nosotros, pero se soltó de un tirón y tropezó, justo en el momento en el que la estabilidad del barco se perdió.

La miré a los ojos y mi terror se reflejó en los suyos.

Cayó al vacío.

\- ¡ELENA!.- Grité. Intentando alcanzarla, pero mis ojos no la encontraron.

\- ¡Damon!.- Alaric vino corriendo hacia mí. Quise tirarme, pero me paró.- ¿Estás loco? Os perderemos a los dos.

\- Me da igual.

\- Yo iré.

Me tiré del barco cuando su respuesta llegó a mis oídos y desesperado, busqué a Elena por todo lo que alcanzaba a ver. La sal me escocía los ojos y la mirada se me tornaba borrosa, pero yo no desistí.

No la encontraba.

Busqué por debajo del nivel del mar, miré a mi alrededor, escuché a mi tripulación gritándome que volviera, algunos me daban indicaciones, pero las olas, la tormenta, se lo tragaba todo.

Volví a sumergir mi cabeza bajo las olas. Un escalofrío casi me hace desfallecer cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía si Elena sabía nadar.

No sabía si habían pasado horas, o minutos. Pero esos segundos que pasé buscándola se me antojaron eternos. La angustia me consumía. Si no la encontraba, no podría perdonármelo nunca.

El frío atravesó mis huesos, como si miles de cuchillos estuvieran perforándome la piel.

Dejé a un lado esos horribles pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente y puse más que nunca todos mis sentidos alerta. Todos los miembros de mi cuerpo ardían por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo nadando a contra corriente, pero lo hice más rápido. Más fuerte.

Mis ojos vislumbraron por fin un cuerpo sumergido y buceé con avidez intentando alcanzarlo, esperando que el cansancio no me estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Estuve a su lado con una velocidad vertiginosa. Era ella.

Subí su cuerpo a la superficie, tirando de él, haciendo fuerza con mis piernas contra aquel océano desbravado. Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y ella no respiraba.

\- Vamos, princesa. Respira.

Le arranqué las ropas y me deshice de ellas, dejando que se perdieran en las profundidades, porque posiblemente estuvieran aprisionando su cuerpo e imposibilitando su respiración de manera normal y al instante, Elena abrió los ojos y escupió un poco de agua. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cuando me miró, susurró algo con voz estrangulada y se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello.

\- Tranquila, pequeña. Ya estás a salvo.- le aseguré antes de ordenarle que se sujetase fuerte a mi cuello y comencé a nadar con fuerza hacia el barco que cada vez estaba más lejos de nosotros.

Me puse en marcha de nuevo, con Elena a cuestas sujeta a mi cuerpo y nadé hacia mi navío. Cuando acorté las distancias, vi a Alaric entre otros hombres buscándonos con la mirada. Nos arrojaron un salvavidas y luché para alcanzarlo. Sabía que no podían hacer más, no podían ayudarme de otra forma. Si se lanzaban a socorrernos, podrían no poder volver.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Le pregunté cuando por fin tocamos el barco. Me agarré con fuerza a las escaleras y dejé que Elena subiera primero.

Aprisioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo para no volver a perderla si dábamos otra sacudida. Ella asintió y subió temblorosa hacia cubierta.

Subí detrás de ella y me agarré fuerte por los dos. Por si acaso. Casi se me escapa un par de veces. Estaba tan deshecha que se hubiera caído varias veces si yo no la hubiera sujetado contra mí.

Ric nos esperaba arriba. La ayudó a subir primero a ella y después me tendió una mano a mí y yo me tendí, cuan largo era, sobre el suelo de la cubierta unos segundos, intentando controlar mí respiración y tomar todo el aire que me había faltado cuando estaba bajo el mar.

Ese descanso solo duró un par de segundos. Me puse en pie como pude y miré a Elena. Temblaba incontrolablemente y estaba mojada y casi… casi desnuda.

La fina camisola que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo y se había vuelto transparente, exponiéndola. Noté como mis hombres la miraban con deseo. Incluso Ric se había quedado petrificado mirándola.

Elena se agarraba el cuerpo con sus brazos, intentando proporcionarse calor. Sus labios estaban amoratados, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y su piel se había vuelto tan blanquecina como la leche, dejando que sus venas se vieran recorriendo sus brazos y su cuello.

Alaric se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la colocó sobre los hombros, envolviéndola todo lo que pudo sin llegar a tocarla. Ella no se movió. Trataba de agradecérselo con la mirada entre espasmos incontrolables. Sus dientes castañeaban.

Con mis últimas energías la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta el camarote.

_**POV Elena**_

Estaba helada.

No recordaba mucho sobre el tiempo que había estado perdida entre las olas. Solo sentía como era arrastrada una y otra vez, sabía nadar, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para llegar hasta el barco. No supe si había visto bien y si el capitán realmente se había lanzado a salvarme hasta que no me rescató y me puso a salvo.

Cuando entramos al camarote, el fuego ya estaba encendido y Damon me dejo delante de la chimenea. Emanaba tanto calor y yo estaba tan congelada que me ardía la piel, pero tenía tanto frio que me quede ahí, inmóvil, tiritando y disfrutando del calor a la par que me escocía la piel.

Tampoco habría podido hacerlo por mucho que hubiera querido, estaba tan cansada tanto física, como emocionalmente que seguramente habría desfallecido. Las piernas me temblaban y mis dientes no dejaban de castañear. El pelo mojado se me pegaba al cuello y me quitaba la poca sensación de calor que, a duras penas, conseguía mantener.

\- Quítate la ropa y metete en la cama, te traeré algo de comer que te caliente el cuerpo.

Yo no dije nada. Me quede absorta mirando el crepitar de las llamas, escuchando sus pasos moverse por la habitación.

\- ¿Estás sorda? Metete en la cama, ¡YA!

\- Nn-no p-pieenso qui-quitarrme la ropa de-delante de ti.- Le dije como pude, levantado orgullosamente mi cabeza.

\- Vas a obedecerme y te vas a quitar toda esa ropa mojada ahora mismo. O si no, lo haré yo. Y te juro que será con un poco más de alevosía que si lo hicieras tú...- Me amenazó.

\- Inténtalo.- Lo rete.

Él se acercó. Ya se había quitado la camisa y las botas. Alargó la mano hacia mí y yo me aparté. Casi me caí por la falta de fuerzas que tenía, pero me agarró fuerte y me mantuvo firme contra el suelo. Muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Furiosa, comencé a quitarme la ropa, que se pegaba tanto a mi cuerpo como si no llevara nada. Seguramente le estaba ofreciendo una perfecta imagen de él y casi estaba más desnuda que si no llevase nada.

Pero no logré desabrochar los únicos tres botones que necesitaba para poder deshacerme de mi ropa interior.

\- Déjame ayudarte.- Me pidió, viendo que no podía desnudarme sola.

\- No me toques.- Me aparté. Mis manos temblaron.

\- Solo voy a ayudarte.

\- ¡Puedo yo sola!.- respondí furiosa, intentando deshacerme de los botones que cerraban el camisón por encima del pecho, pero no sentía los dedos.

Los dedos de Damon tocaron los míos delicadamente. Estaban inesperadamente cálidos y su caricia resultaba placentera contra los míos. La sensación era tan agradable que casi me calentó el resto del cuerpo.

Yo lo miré mientras me desabrochaba lo que quedaba y dejaba caer la prenda al suelo.

Me tapé los pechos con los brazos y aparté la cara, pero Damon no dejó de mirarme. Era lo más expuesta que había estado nunca ante nadie. Me sentía tremendamente desnuda, no solo literalmente, sino algo más allá, como si su mirada consiguiera atravesar mi alma también. Como si pudiera arrebatarme todo lo que era mío. No entendía qué me sucedía.

\- Vas a comer.- Me avisó.- Estás asquerosamente delgada, más que cuando llegaste aquí. ¿Es que no te daban de comer en ese colegio de señoritas?

Otra vez. Ahí estaban sus odiosas palabras. Estaba segura de que nunca me desearía tanto como yo a él. Y que seguramente había tenido a mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo delante de él, a su disposición, con las que seguramente había tenido el placer de compartir la cama y algo más.

\- No pienso comer hasta que no me sueltes.

Le miré, reafirmando mis palabras y enfrentándome así a él, dejándole clara mi posición.

Era tan... poderoso. Esa era la palabra. Nada le describiría mejor. Sus ojos azules, tan bastos como el océano en el que me encontraba atrapada echaban chispas. Sus pestañas, tan largas y negras como la noche en la que estaba sumida, todavía tenían restos de humedad. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor y lo único que yo quería era tocarlo y dejar que mis dedos se perdieran en la melena tan salvaje que tenía. Estaba segura de que era capaz de conseguir que cualquier persona hiciese lo que él quisiera.

Nunca había besado a nadie y nunca había tenido deseos de hacerlo, pero con Damon era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Soñaba con que sus labios se hicieran presa de los míos y que su cuerpo me diera el calor que tan enfrebecidamente ansiaba.

Pero el odio que desprendían sus palabras era lo que me devolvía a tierra, lo que me liberaba de su encierro, al igual que su mirada asqueada. No quería que volviera a hacerlo jamás.

Sin embargo, ésta vez era diferente. Parecía que su mirada desprendiese rabia, pero que por una vez, no iba dirigida a mí. Era extraño. No entendía nada y cada vez estaba más confusa. Me estaba volviendo loca ahí encerrada.

Encerrada con él.

Me puso algo suave y cálido sobre los hombros, pegándome un poco más a su cuerpo en el proceso.

\- Métete en la cama.- Volvió a decirme. Yo me quité la manta de una sacudida.

\- No me toques. Y deja de darme órdenes.- Respondí alejándome.

\- ¡Eres una malcriada! Te he salvado la vida, sé un poco más agradecida.- Me recriminó.

\- ¿No me odias tanto? ¿no estás tan desesperado por deshacerte de mí? ¿No estás tan harto de aguantarme?.- Le pregunté, estallando.- Soy una estúpida mocosa, mojigata y consentida, ¡Tírame de una maldita vez por la borda y soluciona el problema!

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Qué importaba? ¡No vas a conseguir ni una sola libra de mi familia, yo tampoco te importo, así que lo mejor que habrías podido hacer era dejar que me ahogara o me congelase!.- Grité, acusándolo.

\- ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Deja de decir eso!.- Me dijo, sujetándome la mano con la que le amenazaba, más calmado de lo que yo pensé que estaría.

\- ¡No quiero!

Damon fue a responder, furioso, pero me rompí. Vi como su cara cambió y se descompuso antes de que mis lágrimas empañasen del todo mi visión. Me deshice ahí mismo y él, me consoló.

\- Ya está, Elena. Ya ha pasado todo, estás a salvo. No llores, por favor.

Me abrazó. Por primera vez sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo completamente, pero le aparté.

\- No, no, no, suéltame, suéltame- Golpeé mis puños contra su pecho y lloré más fuerte, agarrándome a él desconsoladamente.- Suéltame.- Le repetí, queriendo que en realidad, no lo hiciera nunca.

Me abrazó más fuerte si cabía y se quedó así unos minutos hasta que conseguí calmarme. Cuando dejé de sollozar, levanté la vista y conecté con su mirada.

Noté como se tensó. Luego tomó aire, se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo no supe qué hacer, solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Su boca se fusionó con la mía y me guio en ese inexplorado camino en el que yo nunca había estado.

Me separó los labios con los suyos e introdujo delicadamente la lengua buscando la mía, explorándome. Yo se la di. Toqué la suya levemente absorbiendo lo que él me estaba enseñando y eso lo encendió. Me agarró la cara y me pegó más a su cuerpo. Yo estaba casi desnuda y sus pantalones todavía mojados se pegaron a mí, pero no me importó. Apenas lo sentí.

Estaba tan absorta en ese movimiento tan sensual y placentero que su boca estaba ejerciendo con la mía, que no podía pensar en nada más. Me besó el labio inferior demorándose un momento y después, dio pequeños besos sobre el resto de mis labios. Me sentí débil y quebradiza, como si ya no me quedase ni una sola fuerza en mi cuerpo. Creo que flaqueé, pero Damon me sujetó firmemente.

Mientras me besaba, sus manos se separaron de mí un momento y la manta que me había quitado volvió a mis hombros.

Sin separar sus labios de los míos, me cogió en brazos y me metió en la cama, en la que me tendió con suavidad. Un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de mí ser, cuando colocó su mano caliente en mi cadera y él respondió inspirando violentamente y besándome de manera más feroz.

Mis labios se movieron contra los suyos recompensando su avidez y tratando de darle lo que me pedía. Me sentí como en casa. Como si la calidez que me envolvía en ese momento era lo más seguro que yo había sentido nunca, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar y como si nuestras bocas ya se conocieran.

Su boca siguió devorando la mía y su cuerpo se pegó más al mío. Mucho más. Mi pecho quemaba en contacto con el suyo e involuntariamente mis piernas rodearon sus caderas.

Le mordí el labio inferior, y él se rio en respuesta. Sonrió contra mi boca y finalmente me besó la frente.

\- Será mejor que no volvamos a hacer esto más, _Cara_.

Se levantó de la cama, besando castamente mis labios por última vez, y el abandono de su cuerpo me dejo más helada que cuando había entrado a la habitación todavía mojada cuando me había rescatado de una muerte segura.

Me dio la espalda, se quitó los pantalones y se acercó a la chimenea.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo, minutos o quizá segundos, pero caí en un profundo sueño, justo después de que nuestras miradas volvieran a cruzarse por última vez.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa, aquí os dejo el capítulo 7. Sorry por la ausencia, he estado de exámenes!.

Gracias por todos los reviews y por lo que leo, vuestras divagaciones sobre lo que pasó con Damon y el padre/tío de Elena están cerca :P

Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer :)

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Dulce calma.

Parecía que había dormido una eternidad y no había habido nada que pudiera turbar mi paz.

Intenté moverme, pero sentí cada miembro pesado y un dolor agudo cruzó a través de mi cuerpo. Rodé hacia un lado y sentí las frías sabanas tocarme. Obligué a mi cuerpo a estirarse, pero un quejido se formó en mi garganta y salió involuntariamente de mí. Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero mis párpados parecían demasiado cansados como para responder la orden que les había dado.

Estaba tan exhausta.

Volví a quejarme. No podía levantar mis brazos. Mi boca estaba seca y pastosa y ningún sonido parecía llegar a ella para poder ser pronunciado.

De nuevo, escuché un gemido de dolor y de rabia llegar a mis oídos.

\- Elena, ¿estás bien?.

Su voz.

Damon. Sentí su cálida mano llegar a mi rostro. Una suave caricia envolvió mi mejilla. Apreté los ojos, haciendo fuerza para abrirlos, pero no sucedió.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Has dormido dos días enteros.

Noté la preocupación en su voz, pero eso era simplemente imposible. Estaba segura de que seguía soñando. Las uñas de mis manos escarbaron contra mi piel para confirmármelo, pero él seguía ahí.

Y, repentinamente, recordé todo.

La caída, las olas empujándome, la falta de oxígeno, él rescatándome. La cubierta, el camarote, sus manos… el beso. Él me besó. Y yo se lo devolví. Un gemido de vergüenza escapó de mi boca.

\- Damon…- Logré articular. Mi voz era apenas un susurro y sonaba estrangulada.

\- Está bien, solo estás cansada. Tienes que comer, intenta levantarte.

Sus manos se movieron hasta mi cabeza y la alzó. Por fin pude verlo. Tan cerca de mi como lo había estado cuando me besó. Miré sus labios. Quise… sin pensarlo me acerqué, como si fuera una droga que necesitaba para ponerme bien, para curarme. Le miré un instante a los ojos antes de cerrar los míos y acercarme lentamente a su boca, pero se apartó.

\- Veo que estás bien. Te voy a traer algo de comer.- Dijo antes de salir del camarote dando un portazo.

Su olor característico no me abandonó. Sal, sol y algo más, algo que no pude descifrar.

Recuerdo su sabor. El sabor de su boca, de sus labios.

Recuerdo lo hipnotizada que me sentí cuando él bebió de mí. Lo hipnotizada que todavía me siento al evocar sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo.

Él me había atrapado. Me había secuestrado. Me había apartado de todo lo que quería y había matado por mí, haciéndome culpable de sus muertes. Pero también me había salvado de morir ahogada y me había besado.

Me había besado.

Y me había hecho sentir como nunca antes, magia recorriendo mis venas, cada porción de piel de mi cuerpo. Me había llevado a otro lugar, uno en el que todo podía ser posible, uno en el que yo no fuera su víctima, ni él mi verdugo.

Sabía que no debía estar tan atraída hacia él, ni desear estar con él. Sabía que debía querer alejarlo cuando estuviera cerca. Sabía que lo que estaba pensando, que lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Damon estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien.

Y yo no quería que parase.

Volvió a entrar con una bandeja con algo de comida y se acercó a la cama, colocando la bandeja cerca de mí.

\- Come.- Ordenó.

Mis tripas gruñeron en respuesta y la vergüenza corrió hacia mis mejillas.

\- Estás tan jodidamente delgada que das asco. Y no tienes ni una pizca de energía que te ayude con tu terquedad, así que come antes de que me enfade.

Sí, ya estaba aquí otra vez. El Damon que me había acompañado todo el viaje, no el que yo quería, al que había visto de verdad. Pero por otra parte, tenía razón. No me reconocía a mí misma después de haber pasado unas semanas sin comer y debía hacerlo si no quería morirme. Fui a decir algo, pero noté mi garganta picar. Me tendió un vaso de agua y bebí con avidez.

Despacio, o te caerá mal, te pondrás enferma y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de seguir cuidando de ti. Come.

Miré con anhelo la comida que había traído para mí, pero no me moví. No quería darle el gusto después de todo. Quería cumplir con la promesa que me hice y no comer hasta que no me soltase.

Ninguno de los dos se moverá de aquí hasta que no hayas lamido el plato. Y te lo advierto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No querrás hacerme perder el tiempo.

Mi mano tembló cuando alcancé la cuchara cerca del plato y la llevé a mi boca llena de un caldo que olía delicioso. Tragué cuando el líquido se deslizó, quemando mi garganta. No me importó. Tenía demasiada hambre y no sabía cuanta hasta que abrí la boca para tomar la comida.

Damon me observó mientras lo hacía, asegurándose que, de verdad, me estaba alimentando.

\- Ve despacio. Llevas mucho tiempo sin comer, lo último que quieres es acabar vomitando, ¿verdad?.- Dijo cuando había devorado las tres primeras cucharadas e iba a llevarme la cuarta a los labios.

Cuando me terminé el caldo que me había traído, retiró el plato y me dejó otro en su lugar. Era una pieza blanca de pescado.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a cortarlo?.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y, por un momento, pude ver un atisbo de preocupación, pero se esfumó tan rápidamente que creí habérmelo imaginado. Me miraba como su fuera una muñeca demasiado delicada que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

\- No soy idiota, solo estoy cansada. No te necesito.

_Necesitar_. Sí, en realidad sí lo hacía. Necesitaba sentirme tan viva como cuando su boca se había movido sobre la mía.

\- Oh, ahí estás.- Vi su sonrisa ladeada formarse en sus labios.- Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad te habías ahogado.

\- Ojalá hubiera tenido esa suerte.- No sé por qué dije eso, pero escapó de mis labios tan rápidamente que no pude detenerlo.

\- No digas tonterías.- Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la ventana. Lo había ofendido y parecía… ¿decepcionado? ¿Confuso?

De repente noté todo a mí alrededor. El barco no se movía y había demasiado ruido como para estar en alta mar. Habíamos llegado a tierra.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En Tortuga.

\- Oh…

\- Sí. Termina de comerte eso. Voy a irme, así que mantente aquí hasta que vuelva. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Irse?, ¿A dónde? No, no, no. No te _vayas_. No quería que se fuera. No esperó mi respuesta y estaba casi fuera del camarote cuando le dije lo único que podía haber dicho para intentar retenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste?.

Su espalda se tensó, se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. En realidad, había querido preguntarle por qué paró de hacerlo.

\- Damon… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estabas deseándolo.- Se giró y me miró, divertido.- Me miraste con tus ojos llorosos y yo te consolé. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

\- Yo… no, no era eso.- Bastardo, grité en mi cabeza.

\- Ah, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que si verdaderamente hubiera querido, te hubieras abierto de piernas para mí.

\- ¿Qué?.- Gruñí.

\- Lo que has oído. Venga, no te pongas mojigata ahora. Eras toda: Oh, Damon, bésame. Oh, Damon, hazme tuya.- Se paseó por la habitación y se abrazó el cuerpo ridículamente para añadir mofa a la escena.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- Grité, casi derribando el plato sobre la cama.

\- Sí, sí que lo es. Y ya sabes, como soy todo un caballero… te di lo que necesitabas. No todo claro. Si no, ahora mismo ya no serías esa adorada, dulce e inocente niña de papá.

\- Maldito canalla arrogante.- Tiré de mi cuerpo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo, pero mis piernas temblaron y me di cuenta de que estaba… estaba desnuda.

Miré mi cuerpo y cubrí mis pechos con los brazos. Él saltó para alcanzarme, pero cuando logré estabilizarme, se apartó veloz. Volví a meterme en la cama, sumamente avergonzada y dolida.

\- Oye, si vuelves a necesitar un favor así puedo decirle a algún hombre de mi tripulación que se encargue de ti. A mí no me gusta hacer caridad.

Le di la espalda y me cubrí hasta el cuello con las mantas, reprimiendo las ganas de echarme a llorar. Esos besos que habíamos compartido, no significaban absolutamente nada para él. Él no había sentido lo mismo que yo. Y no quería repetirlo. Magnifico final para un primer beso.

\- Solo vete, por favor.- Le pedí, ahogando un sollozo que no logró salir de mi boca.

\- Será mejor que termines de comer. Y que comas todo lo que te traigan desde ahora. Sinceramente, no querrás verme enfadado. Así que pórtate bien, o te ataré a la cama y pasarás así el resto del viaje - Me amenazó de nuevo, antes de dejarme completamente sola.

Un rato después, escuché un golpe en la puerta y la cabeza de Alaric se asomó avergonzada a la habitación.

\- Hola.- Saludó amablemente.

\- Puedes pasar.- Le dije, viendo cómo no avanzaba. El entró, pero no cerró la puerta.

Yo la miré y por un momento me planteé salir y escapar. Podría aventurarme y correr el riesgo, habíamos atracado, según dijo Damon. Solo saldría, gritaría pidiendo ayuda y…

\- Será mejor que no hagas lo que estás pensando.- Me advirtió, observando la puerta con anhelo.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a escaparme.

No le mentí. En realidad, sabía que como estaba verdaderamente segura era aquí, encerrada en el camarote, bajo la protección de la tripulación y del capitán.

Pero él no estaba.

\- De verdad, se dónde estamos, no pienso intentar escaparme en un lugar como éste.- A saber lo que sería de mí si supieran que estoy sola y desamparada.

\- Bien, me alegra oír eso.- Dijo, dando un par de pasos más cerca de mí.- No quiero que vuelvas a pegarme un susto como el de hace unos días.

\- ¿Te asustaste?

\- Diablos, sí. Oh, perdona mi lenguaje.- Se disculpó, luego continuó.- Estaba aterrado, pensaba que no lograrías volver, ninguno de los dos...- Respondió. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y sonrió amablemente.

\- Pero... ¿por qué te importa? Es decir, que Damon, digo el capitán, pudiera ahogarse, claro, pero yo...

Él se aproximó más y me tomó de las manos. Yo casi retrocedí, pero me mantuvo firme y extrañamente cómoda cerca de él.

\- No quiero que nada malo te ocurra, a pesar de que esté ayudando a retenerte aquí. De verdad.- Su mirada sincera terminó de convencerle.

\- Te creo.- Le dije, recuperando mis manos lentamente. Nuestra cara estaba ahora a centímetros de distancia, pero él no intentó arrimarse más, ni hacer nada que pudiera incomodarme, solo siguió sonriendo cordialmente.

\- Bien. Te traje una cosa.- Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su cara mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?.- Él Se llevó una mano a la chaqueta que llevaba y sacó algo de su interior.

\- Eso no importa. Toma.- Me ofreció un paquete y yo lo cogí y desenvolví con cuidado el contenido.

\- Oh.

\- Si no te gusta...

¿Gustarme? Me había traído chocolate. CHOCOLATE. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Llevaba años sin probarlo, tantos que parecían siglos. No lo hacía desde que me mudé a France y mi tío me internó en ese colegio de señoritas. Apenas recordaba su sabor.

\- Oh.- Fui capaz de pronunciar únicamente.

\- Te lo traje para que comieras algo.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué, que?.- Preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué te portas tan bien conmigo? Después de todo.- Dije, señalando a mi alrededor.

\- No comparto lo que Damon te ha hecho, y aunque es mi amigo, no quiero verte sufrir. Ni triste. Eres demasiado inocente para todo esto. Y demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien.

Demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien.

Volví mi mirada hacia la suya y sentí como el calor me inundó cara.

\- Gracias por...

\- ¡Elena!.- Gritó el pequeño Stefan interrumpiéndonos. Cruzó la habitación, llegó hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Pregunté preocupada, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

\- Tenía tanto miedo por ti... El capitán no me ha dejado verte. Estaba asustado, te vi caer y después no pude venir a comprobar si estabas bien, él no me lo permitió. Dijo que necesitabas descansar.

Vi las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, pero no las dejó derramarse. Por dios, ¿Cómo un pequeño niño tan bueno y cándido como éste podía estar aquí? Temí que probablemente, algún día, pudiera corromperse y llegar a matar a alguien. Ese niño no merecía un futuro como ese. No merecía esa carga sobre sus inocentes hombros.

\- Oh cariño, estoy bien, mírame. Estoy aquí.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- Se apretó fuerte y después me soltó.

\- Lo siento.- Me respondió avergonzado, una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Oye, tranquilo. Los verdaderos hombres también pueden mostrar debilidad, ¿sabes?.

\- No, no pueden. tengo que ser fuerte y valiente.- Se restregó los ojos y se alejó un poco de mí, pero no me soltó.

\- Sí, pero solo son más fuertes y valientes los que admiten que tienen debilidades.

Volvió corriendo a abrazarme fuerte unos segundos más en respuesta y después me apartó de nuevo.

\- El capitán me ha dejado quedarme contigo hasta la noche, hasta que te vayas a dormir. Hola Ric.- Saludó, reconociendo por primera vez al hombre que había junto a mí.

\- Hola pequeño.

\- Oh, también me ha dicho que no deje que nadie entre, así que...- Le dijo, comenzando a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Ya me voy.- Respondió levantando las palmas en señal de rendición.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, manda a este pequeño pirata a hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Y el capitán?.- Me escuché preguntar evitando decir su nombre.- ¿No va a volver?

\- Oh, él... él estará fuera unos días. En tierra. Yo estaré cerca para cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- Ah.- Mi pecho se hundió.

No pude evitar sentirme así. Qué idiota y masoquista era. En vez de sentirme aliviada porque iba a poder perderlo de vista unos días, me estaba preguntando por qué no me había llevado con él y si iba a dejarme sola mucho tiempo.

\- Bien.- Dije recomponiéndome rápidamente.- Gracias por esto.- levanté la tableta de chocolate hacia Alaric. Olía tan bien... Ya se me estaba haciendo la boca agua. Mi persistencia a mi huelga alimentaria había llegado a su fin. Dios, como iba a poder resistirme a eso.

\- Un placer.- Respondió saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Genial, ¿ahora vas a leerme un poco?.- Me dijo el pequeño, poniéndome ojitos de cordero degollado.

\- Escoge un libro.

_**D&amp;E**_

Dos días.

Llevaba dos días encerrada en ese camarote sin saber nada de él.

Era la tercera noche que me metía sola entre las blancas sabanas de la cama que había compartido durante unos minutos con Damon sintiendo como su peso caía sobre mí y como hacía que cada célula de mi cuerpo se revolviera incontroladamente.

Me centré en el ruido a mi alrededor para alejar mis traidores pensamientos hacía él. Era extraño como durante el día no se escuchaba nada y cuando llegaba la noche a aquel lugar, todo el ambiente comenzaba a cargarse. Podía escuchar música, voces, risas, gritos... Parecía que la gente lo pasaba bien.

Escuche algún disparo también, algunas peleas podían llegar hasta mis oídos, pero generalmente, la gente se divertía. Y a mí me picaba la curiosidad.

Quería ver. Quería saber. Conocer. Quería descubrir lo que me estaba perdiendo aquí encerrada, no escapar, sólo... observar. Ni siquiera quería ser parte de todo eso. Sólo ver lo que ocurría al otro lado del mundo, con personas tan distintas a mí, lo que no hubiera podido ver si me hubiera mantenido encerrada en ese colegio de señoritas, o en Inglaterra, casada con alguien a quien no quería, o al lado de mi padre, que tan protectoramente me había criado.

Si solo pudiera... echar una miradita, volvería al camarote y daría por saciada mi curiosidad. No mencionaría nada.

Me levanté de la cama y deslicé las sábanas por mi cuerpo hasta ponerme de pie. Me acerqué a la ventana que daba a tierra y pegué la oreja. Me estaba terminantemente prohibido abrirla. Ésta específicamente, la que ocultaba todo lo que yo me perdía. La otra, la que daba al mar, podía mantenerla abierta todo lo que quisiera. Pero incluso el pequeño balcón me estaba vetado también.

Una música vivaz flotaba a través del aire, llegando a mis oídos. Risas. No parecía tan malo como me lo habían descrito desde niña, todas esas historias horribles que había escuchado sobre ese lugar, infestado de piratas, bandidos y mujerzuelas. Quizá tuviera razón el pequeño Stefan.

Me decidí a comprobarlo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, miré mi atuendo y me desanimé.

Llamaría demasiado la atención si salía así. Llevaba uno de mis camisones. Era totalmente blanco y opaco y cubría cada porción de piel, pero aun así, no podía ir llevando solo eso. Ni siquiera debía mostrar el pelo.

Me deslicé hacia el gran armario propiedad de Damon y lo abrí de par en par.

Bueno, esto era una aventura. Iba a usar pantalones. No me los ponía desde la última vez que monte a caballo con 12 años.

Cogí unos pequeños y desgastados, unos que supuse que serían de Stefan y localicé el sombrero y la capa que llevé cuando el capitán me secuestró. La daga que me había dado Liz seguía en uno de los bolsillos guardada y decidí llevarla por si me hacía falta.

Le robé un par de sus botas, me las puse y cubrí mi cabello con el sombrero.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Vale, me habían pillado. La voz me detuvo, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Había sido demasiado fácil encontrar de nuevo la puerta abierta, la cubierta vacía y silenciosa y haber caminado cuidadosamente hasta la tabla de madera que unía el navío con tierra sin ser vista.

\- Elena, dijiste que no ibas a escapar.- Reconocí la voz de Alaric.

\- No lo iba a hacer. Lo juro. Alaric, por favor, solo quería... solo quería echar un vistazo, te lo juro.- Intenté defenderme, le miré y bajé el rostro avergonzada.

\- Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien por fin tenemos aquí. La chica solo quiere diversión. No es nada malo, Ric.- Un chico se nos acercó. Era alto, no tanto como Alaric. Rubio, joven y con una bonita sonrisa.

\- Klaus...- Escuche la advertencia en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? Mírala, no parece que haya un bonito cuerpo de mujer ahí debajo.- Señaló mis ropas y se acercó. Me tocó el sombrero y lo bajó más.- Y si haces esto... nadie verá su cara. Déjala salir.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Por favor, Alaric. Me portare bien, lo prometo. No voy a intentar escapar, ni nada de eso. No me separare de ti.- Intenté ponerle la cara que siempre le ponía a mi padre cuando me pillaba haciendo algo que no debía y pude ver como estaba funcionando.

\- De nosotros.- Dijo otro pirata llegando hasta donde estábamos. Era moreno, tan alto como Ric y también era apuesto. También era apuesto.

Siempre había pensado que todos los piratas eran repulsivos, tenían la boca podrida y olían de manera repugnante, siempre con malas palabras que decir. O me habían mentido, o este navío era una excepción.

\- Basta. Damon nos cortara en rodajitas y nos dará de comer a los tiburones.- Puse un puchero. Me moría por ir, ver qué me estaba perdiendo y en mi interior, quería encontrarme con Damon.

\- Ah, pero no tiene por qué enterarse ¿no?

\- Enzo, por Poseidón, ¿quieres morir? Porque estoy seguro de que Damon podría ayudarte.

\- La chica estará bien con nosotros... y sabes que Damon estará demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta.- Señaló Klaus.

¿Ocupado? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Y de verdad, ¿Por qué no podía llevarme con él?. Si de verdad le preocupaba que su "mercancía" estuviera segura, debería haberme mantenido con él. O quizá quería desfogarse con alguna mujerzuela de la isla. O con varias. Deseché cualquier pensamiento sobre él. Si se me presentaba la oportunidad iba a tomarla.

Damon me había abandonado para hacer dios sabía que, ¿no? Pues yo iba a ver, descubrir y divertirme todo lo que pudiera.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que es lugar para una dama?

\- Por favor Alaric, no me importa si es lugar o no. He perdido la cuenta de todos los días que llevo ahí encerrada y solo... yo solo quiero ver.- Les confesé, respondiendo una pregunta que no era para mí.- Por favor.

\- Verás cosas que una dama nunca debería ver...

\- Oh, entonces no quiero ser una dama nunca más. Ellas se pierden toda la diversión.- Dije, antes de recolocarme el sombrero por última vez y caminar hacia tierra firme por fin, sin esperar su decisión.

\- Me gusta esta chica.- Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué Damon nos la ha estado ocultando?.- Llegué a oír mientras me alejaba de ellos.

\- Es obvio, ¿no?.- Respondió el otro.

Alaric se acercó a mí y me pegó a su lado.

\- No te separes de mí, Elena, por favor.

\- Gracias, Alaric, por dejarme hacer esto.

\- Llámame Ric.

Yo asentí y sonreí. Él no pudo verme porque mantenía mi rostro oculto por el sombrero, pero agarré su mano y le apreté en respuesta.

\- Vamos.- Me dijo, conduciéndome al interior, entre las calles abarrotadas llenas de gente, música y vida.

Gracias por leer! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa, os dejo el siguiente capi antes de irme de vacaciones, espero que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos a la vuelta!

Espero que os guste y tengáis un gran Spring break !

**CAPÍTULO 8**

POV DAMON

Paz.

E incluso felicidad.

Era irónico que lo único que había querido al secuestrar a mi prisionera fuera hallar esa paz y felicidad que obtendría con ello al llevar a cabo mi venganza y no observándola mientras dormía. Pero nos sabía cuán equivocado estaba de ello, porque Elena por sí sola me había dado todo lo que había ansiado tener desde que tuve que huir y asesinaron a mi familia con su sola presencia.

Mi vida había cambiado totalmente, pero no a cómo esperaba. En este momento, el pavor de no poder cumplir con mi venganza me atormentaba, pero la angustia de saber que algún día tendría que dejarla marchar y llevarla a casa con su prometido era casi más poderosa que el deseo de la vendetta, al igual que esas sensaciones que estaban comenzando a nacer en mí por la hija de la persona que arruinó mi vida. El destino era un verdadero cabrón.

Pensar que algo o alguien pudiera herirla, me hacía un nudo en el estómago que no podía deshacer y solo al observarla a salvo, a mi lado, era lo que me permitía seguir respirando tranquilamente.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como cuando vi a Elena caer por la borda, ni siquiera cuando mataron a mi familia.

El temor de no poder ser capaz de cumplir con mi venganza no me dejaba dormir por las noches, porque en el fondo sabía que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo con Elena, porque ella no ha resultado ser todo lo odiosa que era en mi cabeza antes de conocerla, no era lo que yo esperaba que fuera, desgraciadamente, ella era buena y hermosa, fuerte y tremendamente valiente, orgullosa y decidida, una princesa consentida que me volvía loco.

Era inocente.

Era inocente como lo fue mi hermana y como una vez lo fui yo. No podía hacerla daño porque no conseguía recordar el por qué debía hacerlo cuando la tenía frente a mí.

Mierda. Quería reclamarla. Hacerla mía. Poseerla. Y la venganza no tenía nada que ver con eso. Quería amarla y consentirla. Pero no podía. Ella era mi enemigo.

Y es por eso por lo que no la temo a ella, me temo a mí mismo.

Y la sensación del miedo, del pánico controlando cada fibra de mi ser era lo que más odiaba, incluso más que al asesino de mi familia, porque era lo que había tomado control de mí aquel día, cuando era un niño, ya que si no hubiera sido un cobarde que se había quedado escondido viendo como asesinaban a su familia, podría haber hecho algo. Podría haberlos salvado.

Debía alejarme de Elena con todo lo que tenía para poder utilizarla para mi primer fin, evitando que ella saliera lo menos herida que fuera posible, porque si le hacía daño a ella, me estaría haciendo daño a mí mismo.

\- Las noticias no son buenas, Damon.

Tyler estaba de pie frente a mí, con las manos apoyadas en la silla al otro lado del escritorio. Estaba en la habitación que usualmente ocupaba cuando paraba a descansar en tortuga antes de seguir con mi viaje, comerciar, reponer víveres, divertirme un rato y dejar que mi tripulación lo hiciera también.

Tomé las cartas que había dejado sobre la mesa y las leí.

\- Una es del padre. La otra del prometido.- Dijo.

\- ¿No has conseguido nada más que dos trozos de papel? ¿Qué hay de lo que le propuse?

Cada una de las posesiones que pertenecían a ese cretino, pasarían a ser mías y si quería ver a su pequeña hija con vida, Tyler debía traerme cada escritura y cada moneda que ese cerdo tuviera.

_Buen señor, le suplico piedad. _

_No sé quién es usted, ni por qué está haciendo esto. Pero me pongo a sus pies. Imploro compasión. Mi amada hija no tiene nada que ver con el pecado que yo o mi familia hayamos podido cometer, solo es una niña inocente que no se merece sufrir, por favor, no le haga más daño._

_Le ruego clemencia para ella, tómeme a mí en su lugar y haga conmigo lo que desee, pues no tengo nada más que ofrecer que mi vida. Desde hace poco llevo una vida precaria que no me permite darle todo lo que con buen gusto me ha pedido a cambio de mi hija._

_Le pido por favor, una vez más, que la suelte y no le provoque ningún mal, que no le haga más daño, porque es lo más preciado que tengo y está en sus manos._

_Grayson Gilbert_

\- La otra no es tan amable.- Me dice Tyler.

\- ¿Del prometido, eh?.- Divertido, tomé el otro papel entre mis dedos.

\- Parece que está enamorado.- Advierte, observando mi reacción. Yo fruncí el ceño y la impotencia y la rabia comenzaron a crecer.

\- Apenas conoce la conoce.- Digo, apretándolos puños inconscientemente.

\- Quizá tema más su orgullo herido que lo que de verdad le ocurra.- Asentí, coincidiendo con él.

Para un noble y pomposo inglés, que hayan secuestrado a su prometida era un ataque a su dignidad y a su pequeña hombría y en vez de tomar otra esposa, tenía que resarcirse para que la alta sociedad le tuviera en consideración. No podía simplemente abandonar a una inocente doncella entre una horda de piratas que podrían estar haciéndole cualquier cosa, aún sin tener ningún interés verdadero en ella.

Estaba seguro de que si Elena hubiera sido secuestrada por otros piratas, no la habrían tratado tan bien y volvería a casa desgarrada, rota y manchada, algo que su prometido no querría.

_Voy a liberar a mi prometida de sus sucias manos. Espero que no se le haya ocurrido ponerle una zarpa encima, porque le juro, señor, que mi venganza será terrible y usted acabará sin ninguna mano que pueda volver a utilizar._

_Le diré una cosa, le voy a encontrar y, cuando lo haga, me suplicará perdón y le infringiré cada rasguño que haya podido hacerle a la señorita Gilbert multiplicado por mil. _

_No voy a darle ni una libra por ella, porque no voy a pagar dos veces por lo que ya es mío, pero le perseguiré hasta que le encuentre y le haré desear nunca haberla tomado._

_Espero que hasta que lo haga, su honor como hombre sea mayor que la lujuria de un sucio pirata y no la manche, porque se arrepentirá._

_Matt Donovan, Conde de Strafford._

_No voy a pagar dos veces por lo que ya es mío._

_No la manche._

Malnacido.

Hablar de la posesividad de Elena me ponía enfermo, porque no quería que ella fuera más que suya y que ningún otro hombre sobre la faz de la tierra pudiera ponerle siquiera la vista encima. Solo pensar que Elena se debía a ese hombre, le revolvía el estómago y le hacía hervir cada vena de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera había pensado en la supuesta pobreza de los Gilbert según su padre y que no obtendría lo que quería por las buenas. Solo en ese idiota que lo único en lo que pensaba no era en el bienestar de su prometida, ni en las condiciones en las que estuviera, sino en que se la devolviera intacta.

Si no hubiera sido porque Tyler me estaba mirando, habría derrumbado el escritorio.

\- Te lo dije. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Vuelve. Y dile al señor Gilbert que o me da lo que le pido, o asesinaré a su hija en un lugar en el que pueda ser testigo de ello, y que el asesinato no será lo peor que le podré hacer.

\- Bien, pero ¿Y si sigue sin aceptar? No vas a matar a la chica, ¿verdad?

La cabeza me iba a estalla, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el alivio que sentí cuando el padre de Elena no había aceptado mi oferta, porque aunque quería deshacerme de ella a toda costa, quería mantenerla más cerca de mí todavía. Y todo eso me permitía poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

\- No sé lo que voy a hacer con la chica, sólo espero que acepte.

\- Pero capitán, ¿y si no lo hace?

\- Entonces… no la volverá a ver nunca más.- Y con esa sentencia, me encontraba deseando que no aceptara.

\- ¿Acabará matándola?.- Preguntó con preocupación.

\- No. Se convertirá en un objeto más de mis posesiones. Dile que, quizá, si ella se porta bien conmigo y me complace en cada cosa que le pida, será el pago que tomaré. Ahora Tyler, ve a descansar, ha sido un viaje largo y duro. En unos días volverás a partir hacia Inglaterra.

\- ¿Y qué van a hacer hasta entonces?

\- Partiremos hacia Celéstea. Te esperaremos allí.

\- ¿Y el prometido?

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él?.- Se me había olvidado por completo.

\- Te ha amenazado.

\- ¿Y eso te preocupa?

\- Bueno, he visto donde vivía y.- Silbó.- Tiene suficiente dinero como para contratar a toda una flota.

\- Que lo haga, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores.- Respondí despreocupadamente. No sabía si ese tal Matt sería capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, pero sí lo hacía, era lo que menos temía en ese momento.

\- Está bien, capitán. Te veré antes de partir.

\- Disfruta, hermano.- Le despedí.

\- igualmente, Damon.

Releí la carta del padre veinte veces más antes de darme por vencido. Ese hombre había acabado con todo lo que amaba y aun así, había conseguido que casi me compadeciera de él. Tenía que estar mintiéndome, tenía que ser un ser repulsivo incapaz de dar una libra para recuperar a su preciosa niña inocente de una horda de piratas, tenía que odiarle como lo había hecho hasta ahora y no permitir que la duda se colase en mi sistema.

Me había costado un mundo abandonar a Elena y dejarla sola, pero sabiendo que estaba a salvo, tenía que intentar borrar cada sensación de su piel contra la mía y ese beso mágico que había robado. Tenía que despejarme de toda esa mierda y conocía a la persona indicada para ello.

Varios golpecitos en la puerta me confirmaron que esa necesidad iba a ser resuelta mucho más antes de lo que esperaba.

\- Adelante.

\- Damon, mi amor.- Abrí los brazos para ella y se acomodó entre mis piernas, pasando ambos brazos por detrás de mi cuello, dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío.

\- Hola, Bon – Bon.

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo dejándome aquí sola y abandonada.- Ronroneó.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

\- ¿Sola, eh?.- Ella puso un puchero y asintió inocentemente.

\- Por supuesto, ¿crees que me dejaría tocar por otros hombres?.- Ah, mujeres y su manipulación tan atractiva.

\- Ven aquí, diablilla y deja de mentirme, ya sabes que no me gustan las mentiras.- Le recordé, deslizando una de mis manos por su muslo desnudo hacia su centro. Ella asintió sonriendo sensualmente.- Te traje un par de vestidos bonitos.

\- Bueno, déjame recompensarte.

_**D&amp;E**_

POV ELENA

Aquel refugio de bucaneros y piratas no era tan horrible como había pensado. Sí, estaba lleno de borrachos y mujeres que vendían su cuerpo por unas monedas. Sí, había todo tráfico de mercancías y había peleas, disparos y muertes, pero a nadie parecía importarle. La gente se divertía y bebía y bailaba y disfrutaba.

Vi a un hombre y a una mujer teniendo relaciones sobre la mesa donde otras personas estaban sentadas. Varias personas vomitar cerca de mí. La gente derrochando el dinero en sus partidas de cartas, vi a gente perder cuanto poseía, vi a gente ganar también. Las mujeres, demasiado maquilladas y con vestidos increíbles, era voluptuosas, con el cabello largo y sensual y se acercaban a todos los hombres que veían, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y acariciándoles sus partes íntimas. Se acercaron a los chicos que me acompañaban también, pero ellos les apartaban amablemente.

\- Oh hermano, necesito meterla en caliente otra vez.

\- ¡Pero si acabas de hacerlo!

\- Y es tan maravilloso…

Sí, esas eran muchas de las conversaciones que escuchaba también. Alaric siempre me apartaba de todo cuan desagradable nos encontrábamos, pero eso era a cada paso que dábamos, así que no era muy eficaz. Él siempre envolvía un brazo protectoramente alrededor de mí y me apartaba, dejando mi cara contra su pecho para que no pudiera ver nada que no quisiera ver.

\- Oye, necesito que me prestes unas monedas, April está libre y tengo que darme prisa antes de que otro la tome.- Un chico joven se había acercado hasta nosotros y se había dirigido a Ric.

\- Hombre, sé un poco más elegante.

\- Oh, disculpa.- Me dijo cuándo me reconoció. Era uno de los que me traía la bañera cuando necesitaba darme un baño.- ¿Qué hace aquí?.- Volvió a dirigirse a Alaric.

\- Toma.- Le tendió unas monedas y le empujó amistosamente.- Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

Él se dio la vuelta feliz y corrió hacia una preciosa chica que estaba en brazos de otro hombre. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer con él. El pobre pirata cabizbajo volvió a dirigirse hacia nosotros mientras avanzábamos y le devolvió el dinero a mi acompañante.

\- Llegué tarde.

\- Lo siento, hombre. Otra vez será.

\- Ven.- Enzo me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí, alejándome de Ric. Me llevo a una mesa apartada y se sentó a mi lado. Alaric se deslizó junto a mí también.

\- ¿Qué quieres beber?.- me preguntó Klaus.

\- Oh, pues yo…- Buena pregunta. Creo que no había probado una gota de alcohol en la vida, a excepción de cuando mi padre secretamente me dejó darle un par de sorbos a su copa de vino cuando era más pequeña.

\- Vamos señorita, no me decepcione pidiendo agua.

\- Uhm… tomaré lo mismo que vosotros.- Me decidí al final.

\- ¿Estás segura?.- Me preguntó Ric mirándome gravemente.- Podría ser un poco fuerte.

\- No importa, quiero lo mismo.

\- Esta chica es increíble.- Dijo antes de irse.

Desapareció junto al pirata que se había quedado sin estar con su amada y yo me quedé entre Alaric y Enzo.

\- ¿Y cómo te trata el capitán?.- Me preguntó el segundo.

\- Pues… supongo que bien.- Me animé a decir.

\- ¿Supones? Bueno, si prefieres mi compañía siempre podrías comentárselo, podría hacerte un hueco donde duermo.

\- ¡Enzo!.- Le regañó Ric.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó inocentemente.- Solo estoy preguntando.

\- Bueno, ahórrate esas preguntas si no quieres pasar por la quilla.

\- Ah, vamos. Sólo estaba bromeando.- Nos miró a ambos y se corrigió.- No, no lo estaba haciendo.- Me susurró con una amplia sonrisa. Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza divertida, incluso aunque quisiera irme con él, Damon no lo permitiría. Pero no lo quería.

\- Necesito utilizar el baño.- Me levanté y ellos se hicieron a un lado dejándome pasar.

\- Vale, te acompañaré, no me fio de dejarte sola.

\- Alaric me guio por la taberna a la que habíamos entrado hacia el final, donde había un pasillo extrañamente vacío con muchas puertas. Me señaló una de ellas.

\- Te espero aquí.- Yo asentí y entré.

Un par de minutos después, cuando salí, Ric me estaba dando la espalda a unos metros de donde me encontraba, mirando la taberna ruidosa frente a él.

Se abrió una puerta a mi izquierda y Damon salió de ella. Yo me quedé en shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Brinqué temerosa y corrí a cubrir mi cara todo lo que pude, rogando para que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Él tenía una pinta horrible. Llevaba la camisa abierta, dejando mostrar su fuerte pecho y sus perfectos abdominales, su pelo tan revuelto que le costaría dos vidas peinarlo, los pantalones desabrochados, y portaba una botella medio vacía en la mano.

\- Damon, querido, vuelve a la habitación. Te he traído algo que te encantará.

Dos hermosas mujeres pasaron por mi lado y lo empujaron suavemente de nuevo hacia el interior. Cuando cerraron la puerta, me di la vuelta. Alaric me estaba observando.

_**D&amp;E**_

POV DAMON

No sabía ni las horas ni los días que llevaba bebiendo, pero era lo único que me alejaba de toda la mierda que había en mi cabeza cuando me hacía quedar inconsciente. Y cuando despertaba, seguía bebiendo sin parar para poder caer de nuevo.

De vez en cuando, me encontraba con algún hombre de mi tripulación invitándome a un trago y muchas mujeres se me acercaban demandando atención. Pero yo en lo único que podía pensar, estando consciente, era en lo único que me negaba a tener, porque simplemente no podía tenerlo. No era para mí, por mucho que lo deseara. Elena quedaba fuera de mi alcance.

Y justo delante de mí estaba viendo el objetivo de mis deseos. Había salido de la habitación con el objetivo de buscar una nueva botella y me la encontré. O eso, o estaba demasiado borracho haciéndome ver alucinaciones. Un gran sombrero había vuelto a cubrir su cara y cuando miré bien, era un hombre lo que quedaba. Un hombre demasiado flaco y pequeño, con un poco de cabello largo escapándose sobre sus hombros.

\- Damon, querido, vuelve a la habitación. Te he traído algo que te encantará.

Bonnie llegó con otra doncella del brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia la habitación de nuevo. Desenfoqué su cara y e intenté centrar la mirada en la otra mujer, mientras la primera cerraba la puerta.

\- Te he traído un regalo, cariño. Uno que no puedes rechazar. Mira que hermosa es.- Me dice Bon – Bon, amasando uno de los pechos de la mujer que había traído con ella.- Lleva aquí muy poco, apenas la han tocado. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos los tres?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no? Ah, mierda. No tenía ganas, no me atraían por muy exuberantes y bellas que fueran. Restregué los ojos con ambas manos e hice el intento de abrocharme los pantalones. Creo que no sería capaz ni de empalmarse. Ella me sujetó las manos antes de poder terminar la imposible tarea. Juraría que los botones antes entraban.

\- Hoy no, no estoy de humor.- Dije como pude cuando me solté de ella, arrastrando las palabras. Mis demonios habían aparecido justo delante de mi habitación cuando estaba empezando a flaquear, fuera Elena o no. Eso era una horrible señal de que debería volver con ella, de que me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces cuándo, bebé? No me has puesto una mano encima desde que estás aquí.

\- Cuando volví a centrar mi atención en ella, me di cuenta que la otra mujer había desaparecido.

\- Déjame hacer algo por ti al menos, ya sabes que ni siquiera quiero que me pagues. Ven, ven conmigo.

De un empujón me sentó sobre la gran cama que había a mi espalda y se deshizo de lo que quedaba de mi camisa, que debía estar sucia y apestosa. La hizo a un lado y deslizó las uñas de sus manos por mi pecho desnudo y tiró suavemente del vello que tenía bajo el ombligo hacia mis pantalones.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volvía a abrir me había despojado de los pantalones. Ella se había colocado a horcajadas sombre mi pelvis y besaba mi cuerpo mientras se movía lentamente sobre mí. Suspiré, notando como mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus caricias.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, pero un segundo después, era Elena quien me sonreía. Ella se apartó su suave cabello hacia un lado y la tira de su sujetador se deslizó por el brazo. Contuve el aliento cuando ella me mostró sus perfectos pechos y los acuné con mis manos.

Pero estos eran más grandes, los pezones más oscuros y no se arrugaron dulcemente ni crecieron cuando mis dedos lo atacaron.

\- ¿Elena?.- Su ceño fruncido se reflejó en el mío.

\- ¿Qué me has llamado?

\- No sonaba como ella. Volví a sentir su lengua devorando mi boca y una mano serpentear hacia mis calzones. Oh, pero éstas no eran tan pequeñas y delicadas. Éstas eran ágiles y fuertes, duras. Alcanzaron mi polla y resbalaron duramente por ella varias veces, ejerciendo presión. Dios, justo así me gustaba. Gruñí, disfrutando de la sensación que estaba comenzando a formarse en mi interior.

La boca de Elena me chupó el cuerpo guiando su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí como si fuera a estallar. Eso se sentía demasiado bien. No podía esperar a que sus deliciosos labios se cerraran en mí.

\- Bebé, ¿te está gustando, verdad?.- No. No era su preciosa voz. Ni tampoco era su cara. Ni su cuerpo.

Miré de nuevo a la mujer que yacía sobre mí, sonriéndome sensualmente. Era Bon – Bon, no Elena, la que estaba conmigo en este momento. Y no podía estar más decepcionado. La aparté bruscamente y ella cayó en la cama a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Déjame tranquilo.- Mi cabeza se había despejado rápidamente después de aquello. Me lavé la cara con agua de la pila cercana y observé mi ya no tan borroso reflejo en el espejo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? Te gustará, ya lo verás, como hace siempre.

\- No, es mejor que te vayas Bonnie. Hay unas monedas para ti sobre la mesa. Cógelas y no vuelvas.

\- ¿Es por otra mujer? Ya sé que tienes más amantes, no me mires así, pero hay alguna que haya… ¿Que te guste más?.- Elena. Todo era culpa de ella. Ni siquiera podía ser yo mismo.

\- ¡He dicho que te largues!.- Grité cuanto pude.

Ella desapareció de mi vista y me arrepentí al instante. Tenía que habérmela follado para demostrarle a Elena, demostrarme a mí mismo, que no era prisionero de sus encantos. Me abroché los pantalones y me puse una camisa limpia. Era hora de hacerle una visita a mi querida prisionera.

Puede que la utilice. Quizá si mato el deseo que siento por ella con su cuerpo, se vaya, seguro que acabará esfumándose. Como hace siempre, como hace con todas las mujeres. Un par de veces y el poco interés que pueda tener por ellas se olvida.

No tengo duda de que ella siente la misma atracción incontrolable que yo y que no se opondrá a nada de lo que le pida. Estoy seguro de que si me acuesto con ella, lograré calmar mis ansias y, seguramente, las suyas también y que eso liberará mi mente para poder seguir siendo yo y hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer.

Me convencí de que robar su inocencia y hacerla mía será algo que obtendré como parte de mi venganza también, no porque lo quisiera de verdad y que sería como pago por no haber entregado todas las posesiones que pedí la primera vez que lo hice. Está decidido. Lo necesito. La necesito.

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación y caminé un par de pasos hacia fuera, me di cuenta de que, probablemente, no sería suficiente.

Gracias por leer! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo! Qué tal las vacaciones? espero que las hayáis disfrutado, yo no he parado! Os dejo el capi 9 y es bastante larguito para compensar la espera, veréis que cada vez se van abriendo ambos cada vez más y van aceptando sus sentimientos. Y también hay celillos y momentos hot!

Espero que os esté gustando la historia, no estoy viendo el mismo apoyo que tenía en otros fics así que si no os gusta, decírmelo, porque sin los que estáis detrás de la pantalla, no habría nadie a quién contar todo esto, había pensado comenzar otra historia e ir intercalando capítulos con ésta, porque de verdad no sé si os gusta o no. En tal caso terminaré esta, porque a mi personalmente me encanta y espero que lo haga igual con todos vosotros. Os pido disculpas si tardo más de la cuenta en actualizar, es que no me da la vida para más, pero siempre intento hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo.

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis del capi tanto o más de lo que lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo y deciros que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que leéis y me apoyáis.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Cuando Alaric me acompañó de nuevo hasta la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, no dijo nada, pero noté su mirada de desaprobación. Supongo que la decepción de mi rostro al ver a Damon con otra – otras – mujeres no podía haberla escondido por mucho que lo hubiera querido.

\- Aquí tienes.- Enzo colocó un vaso pequeño frente a mí.- Esto es lo que has pedido.

Temerosa, cogí el vaso entre mis dedos temblorosos y me lo acerqué a la cara. Un líquido de un color ámbar iba a ser deslizado por mi garganta y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era. Esto mejoraba por momentos.

\- Vamos, de un trago.- Me animó Klaus.

Sonreí y me lo tragué. Uhg, era asqueroso. Me quemó la garganta y carraspeé conteniendo un par de lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos.

\- ¡Muy bien!.- Todos gritaron, me felicitaron y me alentaron a repetirlo, rellenándome el vaso de nuevo.

\- Venga campeona, puedes con otro.

Me derrumbé en la silla y coloqué mi cara de ¿Estáis locos? No pensaba volver a hacerlo.

\- Por la nueva pirata.- Entonces, Enzo propuso un brindis y tuve que anular mi decisión.

Los piratas tomaron de nuevo los vasos rebosantes entre sus dedos y los levantaron en mi dirección, e incluso Ric me animó a recoger el mío dándome un asentimiento de cabeza. Yo lo hice y repetí la operación, levantando el vaso y tratando de no oler el contenido antes de que llegara a mi boca y pasara por ella hasta calentarme el estómago.

Después de eso, comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre mí y a burlarse diciéndome que pronto dejaría los vestidos en el baúl y que bebería y maldeciría como ellos.

Incluso yo estuve de acuerdo.

Me lo estaba pasando tan bien que me había olvidado por completo de dónde estaba, con quién y el porqué de todo eso, hasta que el culpable de mi desdicha apareció para poner fin a toda esa diversión.

\- Mira quién se ha atrevido a abandonar sus cómodos aposentos.

La figura de Damon se interpuso en mi visón justo delante de mí y sabía que me había cazado, porque el sombrero que llevaba se me había caído hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza de tanto reírme. Enmudecí al instante y observé la expresión de funeral que tenía cada uno de mis acompañantes. ¿Quién acababa de morirse? Probablemente yo, dentro de poco.

\- Damon.- Susurró Ric a mi lado.

\- ¿Capitán, quiere sentarse a tomar un trago?

\- Uhm, ¿por qué no?

El chico más joven se levantó de su silla y le ofreció el puesto. Éste lo tomó y quedó en diagonal a mí, casi al frente. Mi cara debía ser todo un poema, porque Damon no había dejado de mirarme en todo el proceso con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. No sabía decir si estaba enfadado, divertido, o ambas cosas.

Se le sirvió un vaso limpio relleno del mismo líquido que yo había tomado.

\- ¿Qué estabais celebrando?.- Preguntó, mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor antes de centrarse de nuevo en mí.

\- Oh, pues…- Dijo Klaus.

\- Estábamos celebrando que tenemos una nueva pirata entre nosotros.- Le respondió finalmente Alaric.

\- ¿Una mujer pirata? Interesante.- Damon sujetó la botella que se habían estado pasando los demás para cargar los vasos y rellenó el mío.- ¿Eres tú esa pirata, princesa?

\- Yo… sí. Eso creo.- Tartamudeé. Al menos no tenía pinta de que fuera a asesinarme por haberme "escapado".

\- Entonces quiero verlo.- Señaló el recipiente frente a mí y sonrió aún más en mi dirección. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan odioso e irresistible al mismo tiempo? Era injusto. Muy muy injusto. - Vamos, _Cara_. ¿O tenemos una pirata cobarde entre nosotros?

\- Suficiente. Me armé de valor y volví a tragar el contenido de la copa sin dejar que mi mirada se desviase de la suya. Ésta vez ni me inmuté cuando me quemó la garganta y retuve las ganas de dar una arcada.

\- ¿Veis, capitán? Todo un pirata.

Los demás se rieron, me palmearon la espalda y me revolvieron el pelo, gritando encantados con lo que acababa de suceder. Yo me coloqué de nuevo el sombrero en su lugar y me reí contagiada por ellos, ignorando por completo a Damon que no paraba de taladrarme con la mirada. Sus ojos echaban chispas en mi dirección y podría decir con seguridad que estaba tan enfadado como que le divertía esa situación, solo que no quería demostrarlo. Él y Alaric intercambiaron una tensa mirada y, tras eso, se alzó de la mesa y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

_**D&amp;E**_

**POV DAMON**

Elena miró mi mano extendida y luego a mí de nuevo. Ella dudó si seguirme y la tomé del brazo cuidadosamente y la levanté, sacándola de la seguridad que le ofrecían mis propios hombres rodeándola. Caminó entre ellos y se unió a mí.

\- Ven conmigo.- dije, tirando de su mano. Ella se quedó en el sitio, dudando, dudando de mí, y la arrastré un par de pasos lejos de la mesa donde nos hallábamos.

\- Damon, ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Alaric llegó hasta nosotros y tuvo la osadía de apartar el brazo que sujetaba a Elena cerca de mí.

La cogió por el otro brazo y se pegó a ella. Elena quedó entre ambos, mi mirada cargando contra la de mi amigo que estaba atreviéndose a enfrentarse a mí. Mierda, ya le advertí que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

\- Ella no debería estar aquí, lo sabes bien, Ric.- Apreté los dientes y volví a tirar un poco a Elena hacia mí.- Se quedará encerrada en mi habitación hasta que tengamos que partir.- Ella resopló, nada contenta con lo que acababa de comunicar.

\- No vas a llevártela.- Entonces la soltó de mi agarre y me apartó unos metros.

Eso ya era más de lo que iba a aguantar. No sólo estaba retándome, sino que lo estaba haciendo delante de todo el mundo, de mi tripulación y de Elena.

\- Vas a enfrentarte conmigo ¿eh?, ¿No hemos hablado de esto ya?.- El enfado en mi voz le hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

\- Hola bonita, si esos hombres no te quieren yo puedo pagarte bien.

Escuché una empalagosa voz demasiado cerca y me di cuenta de que Elena se había alejado un poco de nosotros. Oh diablos, un asqueroso pirata estaba intentando tocar la cara de Elena cuando salté y me interpuse en su trayectoria, dándole un empujón que casi lo derriba.

\- Si vuelves a intentar tocarla, te corto la mano.- Le advertí. Me di la vuelta y la miré.

Alcé mis manos a su cara y repasé sus mejillas con las yemas de mis pulgares, comprobando que estuviera realmente bien y que ese cerdo no le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Sus ojos asustados me devolvieron la mirada. Entonces yo abrí la boca para preguntar por su estado, pero ella desvió la mirada a mis labios entre abiertos, quebrando lo que quedaba de mi autocontrol.

\- Vamos.- Cogí su mano y pasé por delante de Ric volviendo a ponerme en camino hacia mi habitación. Ésta vez no se interpuso.

Nos metí en la alcoba, cerré la puerta y apoyé la frente en ella, dándole la espalda a Elena. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Quizá la pregunta más apropiada era qué quería hacer y la respuesta era ella. Pero ¿Debía? No, probablemente no. Pero…

\- ¿Damon?

La besé. Mis labios se fundieron con los suyos y ella dejó que la envolviera con mi cuerpo como ya había hecho una vez. Sentí sus piernas flaquear y la mantuve firme en mis brazos mientras seguía saqueando su boca con la mía. Era increíble la conexión que nuestras bocas tenían y como era capaz de seguir el ritmo que marcaban mis labios y sincronizarse con mi lengua de una manera tan perfecta.

Recordar que su boca solo había sido devorada por la mía y que sus labios nunca habían sido besados antes de mí me excitó más si cabía y me apreté más contra ella, sacando un gemido de sus labios cuando nuestros cuerpos se pegaron el uno al otro y empujé mi excitación contra su vientre.

Terminé de despojarle del espantoso sombrero que cubría su cabeza como aquella primera vez en mi camarote, dejando caer sobre sus hombros su precioso cabello, el cual había imaginado cayendo sobre mí tan sólo unos minutos antes. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y lo utilicé para empujar su cara más cerca de la mía y, diablos, que me jodieran si aquello no se sentía como el mismísimo cielo. Estaba seguro de que si eso existía, debía sentirse a algo parecido a esto. No creía posible que alguna vez fuera a tener suficiente de ella.

\- Damon, yo…- Puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios sin dejarle hablar, suponiendo que quería disculparse por haberse escapado y haber venido hasta aquí.

\- Shh… está bien. No estoy enfadado contigo.

La llevé hacia atrás y la empujé suavemente sobre la cama. Elena me acogió entre sus piernas. El dulce calor emanando a través de nuestras ropas se coló en mi piel. Besé su cuello y mordisquee el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, deteniéndome a chupar ese punto sensible que enloquece a toda mujer que cae en mis brazos.

Atrapé el gemido que escapó de su boca antes de que se esfumara y resonó en mis labios de manera exquisita. Sonreí contra su boca y me detuve a pellizcarle el labio inferior con mis dientes y pasar la lengua por ellos.

Cuando me aparté para mirarla, ella se relamió los labios y enredó las manos en mi pelo volviéndome a acercar a su cara. Por Poseidón, era lo más sensual que había visto en la vida. Elena tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes y estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a todo. Sin preguntas, sin miedos, sin reproches, ni dudas. Al ver su cara inocente, llena de lujuria y deseo, me refrené.

La carga del momento pudo conmigo y me acobardé una vez más en mi vida. Yo no podía hacerle esto. No se lo merecía. Ni yo tampoco me la merecía a ella. Pasé la lengua por su cuello y la mordí varias veces en los puntos indicados, ayudándome con mi aliento para hacerla cosquillas.

Su risa era lo más maravilloso que había escuchado nunca. Me apoyé sobre mis codos, apoyando solo el peso necesario sobre su frágil cuerpo y le acaricié el rostro, metiendo uno de los largos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja, antes de volver a besarla con devoción.

No podía ponerle una mano encima, porque ¿Y luego qué? Eso sólo le haría más daño a ella, no a su padre y ya había decidido no hacerla sufrir más de lo que fuera necesario. Luego tendría que dejarla ir.

Maldición, ni siquiera quería pensar en tener que dejar que se fuera. No después de haber visto como encajaba entre nosotros, siendo tan testaruda y obstinada que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso hasta el mismísimo Poseidón. Y no podía seguir manteniéndola pegada a mi cuerpo si quería tener la fuerza suficiente como para refrenar mi deseo, y de refrenar el suyo.

No podía tenerla.

Detuve mi beso y me aparté más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido. Ella abrió los ojos desorientada, se incorporó y me observó desde su posición con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate de manera interrogante. Me giré y le di la espalda. Tenía que parar eso, debía hacerlo. Por su bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- No me di cuenta que había estado respirando agitadamente hasta que me alcanzó y colocó una mano sobre mi pecho.

\- Estoy demasiado borracho para ti esta noche.- Respondí, apartándome de su toque. Y no era del todo mentira, porque mis reflejos eran lentos y mi cerebro no procesaba tan rápido como debiera.

\- ¿Estás borracho?.- Preguntó dolida, cuestionándose si lo que acababa de suceder había sido solo cosa del alcohol y no de mí. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

\- Sí, demasiado. Tanto que estoy haciendo cosas que de verdad no quiero hacer.

\- ¿Como besarme?.

\- O como dejar de hacerlo.- Dije sin pensar.

\- Pues sigue haciéndolo.- Elena tiró de mi mano libre y se apretó contra mí, llevándonos cerca de la cama.

\- Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí.- Le advertí.

Me aparté de ella con las manos en alto, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, ella no dijo nada hasta que alcancé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré para salir.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Me detuve. Si seguía en esa habitación, no iba a haber marcha atrás. No podía ser el fuerte de los dos y tener que resistir mi deseo y el suyo.

\- No sabes lo que estás haciendo, princesa. Nunca has estado con un hombre.- Comencé a explicarle para intentar hacerla retroceder.- Si calientas a uno de ellos, tendrás que terminar el trabajo.

\- Yo… ¿qué? No entiendo. ¿De qué se supone que estas hablado ahora?.- Sonreí divertido. Era verdad que no tenía ni idea de nada que tuviera que ver con estar con un hombre.

\- Si quieres seguir manteniéndote intacta, aléjate de mí.

\- Sé que no serías capaz de ponerme una mano encima, Damon. Sé que tú jamás me violarías.- Dijo convencida de sus palabras.

Espero que ella verdaderamente lo estuviera, porque yo a veces lo ponía en duda. En realidad, no podía poner una mano encima a ninguna mujer que no quisiera que lo hiciera, ni dejaría que nadie delante de mí lo hiciese tampoco.

\- Ese es el problema, _Cara_. Que no creo que tuviera que forzarte a hacer nada.- La provoqué, ensanchando mi sonrisa. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de rabia y casi pude verla echar humo por la nariz.

\- ¡Maldito arrogante e insensible canalla!.- Me dijo cada palabra dándome leves empujones con un dedo amenazador que apenas ni sentía.

La furia hacía mover sus pechos arriba y abajo y la camisa que llevaba se había abierto revelando un poco de carne expuesta. Llevaba MI camisa. Esto era demasiado.

\- Me voy, quédate aquí, cerraré con llave por si acaso.- Elena me observó caminar hasta la puerta de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde, a seguir saciando tus deseos con otras mujeres?.- Me reí escandalosamente por su ocurrencia. No había podido tocar ni a una sola mujer desde que ella había puesto un pie en mi nave. Y se me habían ofrecido más de las que podía contar. Ella era la culpable de que estuviera comenzando a volverme loco e impotente.- Responde.- Me urgió.

\- Deseo... eso es algo que puede quedarse bastante corto en este caso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Rodé los ojos.

\- No creo que pudiera acabar con éste deseo ni en un millón de años.

\- Eres un hombre, ese problema lo tenéis todos, hasta donde yo sé, que no es mucho.

\- No, en realidad ella no sabía una mierda de hombres.

\- ¿Y crees que es nuestra culpa, del sexo masculino?

\- ¿Y entonces de quien si no?.- Colocó sus brazos en jarras graciosamente.

\- De mujeres como tú.- Elena se quedó perpleja y yo no pude controlar mi lengua.- No te imaginas lo bellas que eres ¿Verdad?.- Ella no respondió, un feo ceño estropeó su hermoso rostro y ya no pude detener las palabras que quería salir de mis labios.- No, por supuesto... tu padre no sabe que eres el arma más peligrosa que puede haber usado contra mí. Todo este tiempo, planeando...- Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- ¡Como si el hijo de perra hubiera temido una revancha por mi parte y te hubiera creado solo para ponerte en mi camino para seguir jodiéndome!.

Casi grité ésta última parte, enfadado con ella por haberme hecho confesarle eso y conmigo por haberlo hecho.

\- No entiendo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?. ¡Dime!

\- Y-yo no….- Al menos por primera vez le había dejado sin nada que decir.

\- Esto es una mierda, ¿Sabes? Pensé que iba a ser más fácil.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Secuestrarte, arrebatarle todo a tu padre como una vez hizo él conmigo y después...

\- ¿Después que, Damon?

\- Matarte, Elena.- Confesé, sujetándola por los brazos. Tenía que hacer que entendiera, tenía que hacer que se alejara de mí, que le repulsara siquiera mirarme. Todo sería más sencillo.- Había planeado matarte.- Le dije, apretando un poco el agarre sin llegar a hacerle daño.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Iba a aplastarte la tráquea con mis propias manos.

\- ¿Pero por qué, qué te hizo mi padre? Dime, Damon. Dime por qué me quieres muerta.- Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Retuvo las ganas de derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

\- No te quiero muerta, ya no.- Suspiré, soltándola y alejándome de nuevo.

\- Por favor, Damon.- Me siguió, sujetando mi mano para que no me marchase.

\- Olvídalo.- Susurré. El giro de la conversación me había agotado demasiado. Junto con el alcohol todavía en mi sistema y que ella estuviera tan cerca… mis fuerzas se habían desvanecido.

\- ¿Por qué? Cuéntamelo. Quiero...

\- ¿Qué, hacerme sentir mejor? Entonces ábrete de piernas para mí y tendré un rato de eso.- Dije, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

\- Yo...- Elena enmudeció.

\- ¿Qué, lo harías?

\- Si me contaras que sucedió...- Comenzó, la interrumpí, porque no estaba dispuesto a escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡No! No es eso, solo... yo podría, quizá...- Ella no supo qué decir, su mirada dudosa se encontró con la mía.

\- ¿Me dejarías tomar lo único que podría asegurarte un futuro después de esto?.

\- Si decía que sí, creo que podría tirarme por la borda en una noche de tormenta solo para no tener que compartir el camarote con ella.

\- ¿Después de qué, Damon? Ni siquiera sé si mañana seguiré viva, ¿Crees que si salgo de ésta quiero casarme con alguien a quien no quiero?

\- No lo sé. No sé si tendrías alternativa, tu prometido quiere recuperarte.- Le dije, poniéndola a prueba sobre ese tema.

\- Por favor, confía en mí. Solo quiero entenderte.- Respondió, ignorando lo que había dicho sobre ese maldito malnacido.

Me alivió tanto que ignorase lo que había puesto en su conocimiento y no lo utilizara en mi contra, que tuve que dar por finalizada la conversación.

\- Lo único que tienes que entender es que voy a joder a tu padre de una forma u otra, que puede que lo mate y tú, Elena, vas a ser testigo de todo.

Después de eso, salí de la habitación.

_**D&amp;E**_

**POV ELENA**

La revelación de Damon había sido demasiado para mí. Ahora ya sabía que mi padre le había hecho mucho daño y, por alguna razón, me había hecho culpable a mí también y me había secuestrado para herir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Me parecía increíble que mi padre hubiera hecho todavía no sabía qué, pero yo no le veía capaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Siempre me había criado siguiendo unos valores que había sabido transmitirme, enseñándome a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo.

Lo quería hasta el punto que haría cualquier cosa por él, como casarme con alguien a quien no amaba porque me lo había pedido, pero aun así, sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho, él jamás me habría obligado a hacerlo.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, tratando de decidir si creerle o seguía fiel a mis instintos y a mi padre, pero él estaba tan dolido y resentido que algo debía haber pasado, sino yo jamás habría acabado en un barco pirata, con Damon.

Tenía que intentar descubrir lo que había ocurrido para así poder entenderlo y ayudarlo. Ayudarlos a ambos.

\- Elena.

Damon entró a la habitación y yo me levanté de la cama en la que había estado sentada. Evitó mirarme y dejó algo sobre la mesa. Se giró de nuevo, dándome la espalda.

Es papel y tinta. Puedes escribir a tu padre, no se te ocurra decir nada de dónde nos encontramos, ni nada comprometedor, porque voy a leerla. Date prisa antes de que me arrepienta.

Después de eso se fue y yo corrí hacia la mesa, tomé la pluma entre mis dedos y acerqué la punta a la hoja en blanco que tenía delante.

_Querido padre,_

_Solo le escribo para decirle que no debe preocuparse por mi bienestar. El capitán me está tratando bien y, a su manera, se preocupa por mí. _

_No sé qué ocurrió entre el capitán y usted, pero confío en que pueda solucionarlo de alguna forma. Yo sé que no tiene nada de lo que le ha pedido para resarcir la deuda que tenga con él, pero si su deseo es que yo pague por ella, lo haré porque le amo y haría cualquier cosa por usted._

_Si no es así y vuelvo, me casaré con quien desee y si el señor Donnovan todavía está interesado, hágale saber que mi virtud continúa intacta y que podrá cumplir con el trato que le prometió por mí._

_Ha de saber también que le echo muchísimo de menos pero, por suerte, hay personas maravillosas a bordo que me hacen menos pesadas las horas en alta mar y estoy bien, así que tómese el tiempo que necesite para reunir todo lo que el capitán pidió por mí si me quiere de vuelta, yo estaré esperando su sabia decisión._

_Le amo, Elena._

Damon volvió a la habitación justo cuando había terminado de escribir mi carta, junto con un chico no mucho más joven que él.

. ¿Has terminado?.- me preguntó. Yo asentí en respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y me quitó la hoja de las manos y comenzó a leer las breves líneas que había escrito, para cerciorarse que no había dado ninguna pista de nuestra situación. Vi su cara cambiar conforme iba leyendo, ya casi había olvidado lo que le había contado a mi padre por la emoción del momento y poder hacerle saber que me encontraba bien, pero la cara de Damon se fue transformando de la sorpresa a la ira y después, a la sorpresa de nuevo.

No dijo nada más y le entregó la carta al hombre que lo había acompañado.

\- Ya sabes que hacer.

\- Sí, capitán. Regresaré pronto.

Después él se marchó y nos dejó solos.

\- Gracias, Damon. Significa mucho para mí.- Él no me respondió, amontó unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ignorándome nuevamente.

\- Oye.- Le alcancé y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Le sentí tensarse contra mí, pero me permitió seguir tocándolo.

\- Eres la persona más masoquista que he conocido en la vida.- Me dice.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Respondo.

\- No me has dejado terminar. Iba a decir, eres la persona más masoquista que he conocido en la vida aparte de mí.- Su risa hizo temblar mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no te dejas de llevar?.- Le pregunté sin pensar. Él soltó mis manos, se dio la vuelta y me agarró de las muñecas, acercando su cara a la mía.

\- ¿Dejarme llevar?

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
